Fiesta Privada
by midusa
Summary: Camus es un chico bueno, pero todo cambia el día de su boda su ahora esposo Milo estaba haciendo el amor en una bodega antes de partir el pastel. ¿Cómo es posible? Saga la oveja negra de la familia y el guapo hermanastro del novio ¿podrá ayudar a Camus ? Adaptación. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Hola lectores les traigo una historia que es una adaptación, cuando la leí inmediatamente me vinieron a la cabeza mis queridos Camus y Saga, para la historia, espero les guste y le den una oportunidad, quiero darle las gracias a mi querida Lidia BlackAngelVH_

* * *

Summary: Camus es un chico bueno, pero todo cambia el día de su boda su ahora esposo Milo estaba haciendo el amor en una bodega antes de partir el pastel. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Saga el guapo hermanastro del novio podrá ayudarlo? Adaptación.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de** Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi ** la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**.

Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo o susceptible para algunas personas si no les gusta por favor abstenerse de leerlo. Genero Yaoi

* * *

**Argumento**

QUE SUBA LA TEMPERATURA

Encontrar al hombre con el que se acaba de casar y que decía amar, in flagrante delito con otro hombre no formaba parte de los planes que había hecho Camus Dumont para su espléndida boda. Ahora es un novio sin novio, pero decidido a disfrutar de su noche de bodas, y para eso le sirve el guapísimo hermanastro del tramposo de su marido. Saga Stefhanos es todo aquello que no es su hermano y encima, su duro y perfecto cuerpo es de los que convierten las fantasías sexuales ardientes en realidad…

... Y QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA

Saga no está por la labor de rechazar al novio engañado y despechado. Después de soñar con él por cinco desesperantes y largos años, la oportunidad de acariciar el delicioso e incitante cuerpo de su cuñado es demasiado tentador como para resistirse. Cuando él joven le sigue al complejo tropical que Saga ha construido desde cero, insiste en que lo único que quiere es el placer cálido húmedo de dos cuerpos uniéndose bajo el sol. Lo único que le queda por hacer al empresario es convencerlo de que, en realidad, él quiere mucho más…


	2. Capítulo 1

**Fiesta Privada**

**Capítulo 1**

Camus Dumont era, sin lugar a dudas, él novio más hermoso, guapo y apuesto que Saga Stefhanos había visto jamás. El traje sastre color marfil con chaleco y saco ajustado a su cuerpo, le daban un aire místico y refinado, si cerraba los ojos, Saga podía imaginarse lo sedosa que sería aquella piel bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Aunque su cabello azul-turquesa le ocultaba un poco la cara, a Saga no le costaba ver en su mente aquellos ojos grandes y de largas pestañas, ojos color violeta con un brillo que igualaba al amanecer, la nariz pequeña, un poco respingada y los labios rosados y carnosos. Su piel tan pálida, era la combinación perfecta del traje, aunque con solo verlo ya se le secaba la boca y le sudaban las manos. El paso seguro y elegante del novio eclipsaba por entero el pasillo y majestuosidad del jardín botánico de Grecia y a Saga le recordó a un delicioso merengue, un merengue tentador que lo desafiaba a llevárselo a la boca entero, de un solo y lujurioso lametón.

Saga sintió un nudo en el pecho cuando vio acercarse al novio y el estomago se fue encogiendo cada vez más con cada paso que acercaba a Camus al altar. Aquel hombre iba a llegar hasta el final. Saga había tenido dieciocho meses para prepararse mentalmente para aquel momento y, con todo, la realidad lo golpeó como un puñetazo en las tipas. Apretó los puños, respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y se obligó a no dar la vuelta y salir corriendo del jardín tan deprisa como podía. Había hecho una promesa y al contrario de algunos hombres de su familia, cuando él daba su palabra, tenía por costumbre cumplirla.

_ ¿Quién entrega a este hombre en matrimonio a este hombre?

Saga observó con un dolor amargo invadiéndole el estómago, al padre del joven, Ares, y la sonrisa nerviosa de Camus, una sonrisa que no terminaba de invadirle los ojos.

_ Su madre y yo lo entregamos – respondió Ares, y Saga contuvo la maldición que clamaba en su cerebro cuando el prometido de Camus, el hermanastro mayor de Saga, Milo, se adelantó para coger la mano temblorosa de su novio.

_ ¿Pero se puede saber dónde está? Es hora de cortar la tarta.

_ Estoy seguro de que estará aquí de un momento a otro – Camus Dumont intentó tranquilizar a la acelerada organizadora de su boda-. ¿Por qué no le pides a uno de los amigos del novio que mire en el baño mientras yo voy a ver si está en el vestíbulo.

Con franqueza, se diría que Milo ya debería saber a esas alturas que el novio no desaparece en medio del banquete.

_ ¿Va todo bien? – Afrodita, el caballero de honor de Camus, se acerco con sigilo para hablar con él.

_ No encuentro a Milo. Supongo que necesitaba un momento a solas.

Afrodita alzó una ceja.

_ Ya…

Está bien, quizá Milo no fuera el tipo más introspectivo del mundo pero, con todo, era el día de su boda. Bien sabían los Dioses que hasta Camus estaba un poco abrumado con todo aquello.

_Supongo que no lo habrás visto.

Afrodita sacudió la cabeza.

_ ¿Dónde está su hermanastro? Creí que el trabajo del padrino era vigilar al novio.

_ Se fue justo después de hacer su brindis – dijo Camus. Sonrió un poco al pensar en el brindis de Saga. Tan ensayado, tan civilizado. Tan poco propio de él. Saga no era un tipo que se preocupase mucho por lo que la gente pensase de él. El estilo relajado y natural de su cuñado lo hacía destacar entre aquella masa, incluso cuando intentaba encajar.

Al contrario de Milo, que podría haber posado para la portada de Vogue, el cabello azulado de Saga siempre iba un poco desaliñado y su cuerpo enorme y musculoso siempre parecía demasiado grande para la ropa que llevaba. Pero había aparecido con un aspecto absolutamente delicioso con el esmoquin que se había puesto para la boda y una camisa blanca que contrastaba de una forma muy seductora con su piel, bruñida por el fuerte sol caribeño. Saga siempre había sido guapísimo, con un estilo tan varonil, fuerte y un tanto tosco, quizá, y había mejorado todavía más en los cinco años que habían pasado desde la última vez que Camus lo había visto.

El novio cerró los ojos e intentó no imaginarse los palmos de bronceados músculos que ocultaba aquel esmoquin. Camus creía haber superado siglos atrás aquel enamoramiento absurdo y adolescente, y desde luego el día de su boda con el hermanastro del objeto de sus deseos no era el mejor momento para resucitarlo.

Camus se dio una bofetada mental; era el día de su boda, por el amor a los dioses. Todos aquellos meses de duro trabajo y preparativos al fin daban fruto y no era el momento de revivir el encaprichamiento, muerto mucho tiempo atrás, que había sentido por la oveja negra de la familia de su fabuloso novio.

El novio salió del salón de baile y se abrió camino por el vestíbulo sin dejar de detenerse para intercambiar algunos comentarios corteses con cuantos invitados se encontraba. Al acercarse al cuarto de las escobas, oyó un golpe seco tras la puerta cerrada. Después una risita. Y luego un gemido.

Un gemido decididamente masculino.

Con el estómago más o menos a la altura de los tobillos, Camus tuvo un horrible presentimiento; no quería imaginarse lo que iba a encontrar tras la puerta.

_ Serás hijo de puta. – Su voz le sonó muy lejana, como si saliera del final de un túnel larguísimo y lleno de ecos.

Cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza que tuvo un calambre en los párpados. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Es que no podía.

Pero allí estaba Milo, inconfundible, inmóvil en pleno embate mientras se follaba a otro hombre contra la pared. El chico lo miraba con la boca abierta por encima del hombro de su novio de un modo que habría sido incluso cómico en otras circunstancias.

Camus le lanzó una mirada rápida al otro hombre. Ah, claro, el encantador Aioria, el ayudante que acababa de entrar a trabajar con Milo. A Camus se le había ocurrido en su momento que el contrato de Aioria tenía más que ver con unas piernas de varios kilómetros y un pecho exageradamente bien tonificado, que con sus habilidades como asistente y se dio un par de patadas mentales por haber sido tan estúpido y haberle dado a Milo el benefició de la duda. Pero la última vez que lo había pillado engañándolo, su novio había jurado por los Dioses, sobre la tumba de su abuela y por las llaves de su adorado Ferrari que nunca, jamás de los jamases volvería a ocurrir. Le había prometido que la próxima vez que tuviera relaciones sexuales sería con Camus, en su noche de bodas. Y con los preparativos de la boda en pleno apogeo, había sido más fácil creerle que admitir que estaba a punto de cometer el peor error de su vida.

_ Camus, no es nada. No significa nada. _ Milo se manoseó con torpeza los pantalones del esmoquin y después se sujeto el fajín cuando los pantalones volvieron a caérsele hasta los tobillos. Aioria se había bajado la camisa y se apresuro a colocarse los boxers, un movimiento que lanzó hacia atrás a Milo, que tropezó con un trapeador y un cubo antes de caer en su trasero encima de Aioria.

A Camus jamás le habían dado un puñetazo a traición pero se imaginó que la sensación debía de ser muy parecida. Un golpe seco en medio del pecho y la sensación de quedarse sin aire hasta terminar jadeando como una trucha recién pescada. Un dolor que le atravesaba entero, acompañado por el ardor gélido de la humillación. Con todo, el novio intentó no perder el control: no quería que Milo viera que se estaba haciendo añicos por dentro, explotando en un millar de fragmentos diminutos. La mente de Camus trabajaba a mil por hora, intentando barrer aquello bajo la alfombra con un puñado de sutilezas sociales.

Tomar el mango de un trapeador y meterlo en algún sitio extremadamente doloroso quizá no fuera la mejor respuesta, por atractiva que resultara en ese momento.

_ Se supone que tenemos que cortar la tarta – dijo Camus; hasta a él la frase le sonó absurda.

Aturdido, regresó al salón como pudo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Permitir que le arrastraran hasta el altar como una especie de vaca destinada al sacrificio. El dulce Camus, el perfecto Camus, el que siempre hacia lo que tenía que hacer por sus padres, por su familia, por la empresa. Tan decidido estaba a no armar problemas por nada que se había negado a admitir la verdad sobre su futuro marido.

Apenas consciente de lo que hacía, Camus abrió de un empujón la puerta del salón del hotel Santuary, la joya de la corona del imperio de hoteles S&D. Su padre Ares Dumont, y el padre de Milo, Shion Stefhanos, habían adquirido la propiedad no hacia ni dos años. En solo un año estaba haciendo sudar al Olimpus la gota gorda en el mercado de los hoteles de lujo de Grecia.

Pero ni siquiera vio el precioso salón de baile recién redecorado con sus sofisticadas arañas de luces y los tapices de seda que transmitía un ambiente de elegancia y lujo antiguo. A Camus le daban igual las decenas de miles de euros en rosas blancas que adornaban cada una de las setenta mesas que se habían dispuesto para albergar a los invitados de su boda. Ni siquiera le importó chocar con un camarero y que una copa de Merlot le salpicara el pantalón de su traje Armani hecho a la medida.

Atravesó la multitud sin ver más que el contorno borroso de color carne de los invitados que intentaban estrecharle la mano y besarle la mejilla para felicitarlo. Hizo caso omiso de todos y cada uno y se dirigió al estrado que había en la parte delantera del salón y que en esos momentos ocupaba la orquesta.

Cuando subió el primer escalón el radiante novio sintió una mano firme que le cogía el brazo, pero ni siquiera reconoció a Afrodita cuando se desprendió de los dedos de su amigo.

Camus le hizo una seña a la orquesta para que parara, cogió el micrófono y lo subió hasta que lo tuvo a la altura de la boca. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. No era un simple temblor de la mano si no un auténtico terremoto por todo el cuerpo. Se quedó mirando a la multitud que representaba a la flor y nata de la sociedad griega. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al alcalde tirándole los trastos a una de sus primas. Los socios de su padre, los concejales de la ciudad y los ricos financieros y sus esposas; todos lo miraban con actitud expectante.

Camus se humedeció los labios y apretó el micrófono. Se le quedaron los nudillos blancos cuando se aferró al micro como si fuera un salvavidas. Miró a su derecha y se le encogió el estomago cuando dos camareros entraron con el carrito que llevaba la tarta de bodas de cinco pisos, de chocolate y frambuesas con glaseado de vainilla, y la colocaron a su lado.

_ ¿Pueden prestarme su atención, por favor?

La petición era innecesaria, todo el mundo se le había quedado mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta.

_ Les agradezco que hayan venido para celebrar lo que se suponía que iba a ser el día más especial de mi vida. – le inundó una sensación vaga, como si abandonara su propio cuerpo y pudiera verse desde el otro extremo de la sala. ¿Qué iba a decir a continuación el novio psicópata? –. Por desgracia, ese día tan especial lo ha arruinado el hecho de que mi marido – Camus señaló con un gesto la parte posterior del salón, donde Milo luchaba por abrirse camino entre la multitud – decidiera que su banquete de boda era el sitio perfecto para follarse a su nuevo asistente.

Un coro de gritos ahogados y murmullos se alzó entre la multitud y lo puso todo en perspectiva de repente. La gente se quedó mirando con la boca abierta y los ojos casi salidos de las órbitas mientras estiraban el cuello para ver al novio descarriado.

_ Así que, si bien les ruego que sigan disfrutando de la fiesta, yo creo que voy a dar la noche por terminada. – Soltó el micrófono y apenas había conseguido llegar al borde del escenario cuando Milo le alcanzó al fin.

_ Camus, lo siento, por favor, tienes que escucharme.- Milo se había peinado y se había estirado el esmoquin, y una vez más era la encarnación de la masculinidad impecable. Le cogió por los brazos con tanta fuerza que Camus supo que quedarían marcas y después le dijo con tono suplicante- : Soy adicto al sexo. Es una enfermedad. No puedo evitarlo, Cam…

Cam se deshizo de las manos de su novio de un tirón y una oleada de rabia la sacó de su estado de shock. Esa era la clase de excusa que se le tenía que ocurrir a Milo: algo que lo absolvía a él de toda responsabilidad personal y suscitaba comprensión en lugar de censura, Camus se puso tan furioso en un momento que temió que la cabeza le estallara en llamas.

_ ¿Adicto? – chillo - ¡Pues para ser un adicto no has tenido mayores problemas para no ponerme ni un dedo encima a mí!

Milo se acercó a él con gesto decidido pero Camus se apartó e intentó rodearlo.

_ ¿Tengo yo la culpa e querer evitar un caso permanente de congelación? – murmuro Milo en voz tan baja que solo él pudo oírlo. De cara a la multitud se explayó un poco más -: ¿Cómo puedes darme la espalda cuando necesito tu apoyo?

Todos los ojos se habían clavado en el drama que se desarrollaba sobre el escenario.

_ Apártate de mi camino, Milo. – Camus tenía que salir de aquel salón, tenía que alejarse de todos y de todo lo que le había obligado a aquella humillación pública.

Milo se movió otra vez para cogerlo, Camus estiró el brazo hacia atrás por instinto y sus dedos entraron en contacto con la superficie cremosa del pastel. Se giró y cogió el piso superior, bastante pesado, por cierto. Después hizo acopio de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y estrelló la tarta contra el rostro conmocionado de Milo.

_ Quizá quieras subirte la cremallera de paso – Se burló el otro novio.

Tras lo cual, Camus Dumont, su alteza serenísimo el príncipe del imperio hotelero S&D, cuadró los hombros, levanto la barbilla con arrogancia y sacó su persona, manchado de vino y tarta y totalmente enfurecido, del salón del banquete.

_Continuara …_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Fiesta Privada**

**Capítulo 2**

_ ¡Maldito sea, maldito sea, maldito sea!

Camus se arranco la corbata y maldijo otra vez cuando casi se ahorca a él mismo al querer quitarse la corbata. Las muñequeras salieron disparadas como confeti al arrancarse el saco, los botones cayeron y quedo hecho gironés. Se quitó los zapatos y entro al baño a grandes zancadas.

El reflejo que le recibió desde el espejo era alarmante, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Estaba colorado, cortesía de una combinación de ira y todo el champán que había consumido. Llevaba el pelo de punta, muy al estilo Medusa, algo muy parecido a lo que veía en algunos de sus peores días nada más al levantarse de la cama. Una risa semiperturbadora le hormigueó en la garganta.

Su hermoso traje marfil, confeccionado para que se adaptara a la perfección a su perfecta anatomía, lucía una gigantesca mancha de vino en el pantalón y en la que era una in-macula camisa blanca.

¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto?

Por lo general, Camus no era de los que se dejaba llevar por la autocompasión. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo cuando tenía más de lo que cualquier hombre tenía derecho a pedir? Unos padres implicados en su educación, aunque no especialmente cariñosos, y un prometido – no, ahora ya su marido – guapo y con éxito. Un trabajo que le encantaba como director ejecutivo de eventos especiales en el Santuary y un generoso complemento paterno a sus ingresos que le permitía tener un adorable apartamento de dos dormitorios en Villa Atlantis.

¿Era mucho pedir ser la única pareja sexual de su marido en su noche de bodas?

De repente sintió un nudo en el pecho y empezó a quedarse sin aliento. El chaleco y la camisa le impedían que le llegara aire a los pulmones y Camus empezó a tirarse como un loco del cuello.

Gruñó y tironeó de la tela pero le temblaban los dedos, incapaz de desatar los botones. Comenzó a hiperventilar todavía más y supo que estaba a meros instantes de desmayarse. Con la suerte que tenía, lo mismo se daba un golpe en la cabeza con el lavabo y sufría una lesión cerebral masiva.

_ Estúpido chaleco – jadeó mientras intentaba en vano alcanzar la parte inferior de la tela.

Si pudiera encontrar las tijeras podría cortarla y sacársela. Volcó el contenido del neceser en el suelo y estaba revolviendo como poseído entre la pila resultante cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de la suite.

_ Largo – chilló mientras buscaba entre el contenido del neceser con las manos temblorosas. ¿Dónde estaban las malditas tijeras? Afrodita las había usado esa mañana para cortar un hilo suelto de la bastilla del traje, quizá estaban en la salita…

_ Déjame entrenar. – Era Afrodita, que le hablaba con tono firme a través de la pesada madera de la puerta.

Camus apretó los puños entre la tela del chaleco y la camisa.

_ Vete. Ahora mismo no quiero hablar con nadie.

_ Cam, si no me dejas entrar, tu madre va a hacer que el gerente le dé una llave.

Camus se derrumbó en el suelo del baño, derrotado. No le cabía la menor duda: su madre era muy capaz de hacer eso y a Camus ya no le quedaban fuerzas para enfrentarse a la histeria de Saory Dumont. Tenía que dejar entrar a Afrodita, aunque solo fuera para que bloqueara la puerta.

_ Voy. – Se levantó despacio y en el proceso trastabillo con el tapete del baño, alcanzó a meter las manos para evitar caer, definitivamente este día era nefasto para él.

Camus abrió la puerta. Su mejor amigo tenía una expresión preocupada y cautelosa en sus grandes ojos azules. Cruzo el umbral sin decir nada y abrazó a Camus.

_ ¿Estás bien?

Camus se desprendió del abrazo de su amigo con suavidad pero con firmeza. Si bien agradecía el gesto, temía derrumbarse del todo al menor roce.

_ Estás hecho un desastre.

_ Sí, ya lo sé.

No le costaba nada hacerse una idea de la imagen que estaba dando, sobre todo en comparación con Afrodita, que tenía un aspecto sexy y lleno de glamour, con su alta figura y el cabello azul realzado a la perfección por el traje negro de caballero de honor.

Una nueva oleada de angustia embargó a Camus cuando recordó que más de quinientos amigos y parientes seguían sin duda abajo, preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando. Se le aceleró la respiración y volvió a tironearse el chaleco, desesperado por deshacerse de la prenda.

_ ¡Quítame esto de encima!

_ Espera, espera. – Afrodita le cogió por los hombros para detener los frenéticos movimientos. Después bajo las manos hasta la parte baja del chaleco y comenzó a desabrochar y le retiro la prenda lentamente por el pecho Camus, este movió las manos por pura inercia.

Cuando el chaleco salió quedo en el piso convertida en una mancha más por la alfombra. Camus respiró hondo varias veces. Que maravilla poder llenarse los pulmones con libertad. Después abrió los ojos y apartó el chaleco con una patada colérica. Tras quitarse todo de encima, se acercó al armario para sacar un pijama azul marino de felpilla. Con casi diez años de antigüedad, andrajosa y deslavada después de muchas lavadas, le consolaba tanto como la mantita favorita de un bebé.

_ Milo odia este pijama. Decía que me hacía parecer un anciano. – Camus saboreó la profunda satisfacción que sintió cuando se introdujo en el pantalón y lo acomodo a su cintura-. Me obligó a dejar de usarla delante de él, iba a deshacerme de el tras esta noche.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, junto a Afrodita, y ocultó la cara entre las manos. Su pijama favorito parecía un símbolo de todo a lo que había estado dispuesto a renunciar en el curso de su relación con Milo. Se acabaron las caminatas por las colinas de Star Hill por que Milo quería que hiciera ejercicio bajo la mirada estricta y reglamentada de su entrenador personal del club olímpico. Nada de ponerse ropa pegada y moderna porque necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera para parecer mayor y más sofisticado. Debía cambiar su cómodo y pequeño Audi por un BMW serie E porque era "más apropiado para la imagen que tenía que cultivar."

Tantas cosas, grandes y pequeñas, pero todas ellas cosas que le gustaban, cosas que formaban parte de él. Había renunciado a todas ellas con una misión concreta: ser él hijo perfecto, él novio perfecto, él todo perfecto.

_ No me puedo creer que me hiciera esto – dijo -. ¿Te puedes creer que me hiciera esto? – Camus se quedó mirando a Afrodita

Las cejas alzadas de Afrodita y su consoladora palmadita en la rodilla de Camus fue más que suficiente para transmitir que nada de aquello lo había sorprendido en absoluto.

_ Me siento como un estúpido. De verdad pensé, después de sorprenderlo en primavera, que me sería fiel. Pero apuesto a que nunca dejó de engañarme en todo este tiempo.

_ Pues no, no dejó de engañarte. – La convicción de Afrodita provocó un hormigueo de irritación que atravesó los hombros de Camus.

_ ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes con tanta seguridad?

_ Cam, lo vi por toda la ciudad. – Al contrario de Camus, Afrodita era un juerguista convencido y le encantaba explorar los restaurantes y discotecas más animados de Grecia. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, eran raras las veces que Camus se unía a él para pasar una noche de fiesta-. Por lo menos una vez a la semana lo veía con alguna mujer u hombre en el Sagitarius o en el Taurus. Y si no llegaba con alguien, se iba con alguien.

Había veces que Camus agradecía de verdad la franqueza de Afrodita pero esa no era una de ellas.

_ ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – Para ser justos Afrodita no tenía la culpa del comportamiento de Milo, pero Camus no podía creer que el hombre que llevaba cinco años siendo su mejor amigo fuera capaz de ocultarle semejante información.

_ Pero si te lo dije – dijo Afrodita, exasperado -. Más de una vez. Y cada vez volvías a aceptarlo. Siempre supiste que no iba a cambiar. Si tú estabas dispuesto a no darle importancia a sus aventuras, ¿quién era yo para intentar convencerte de lo contrario?

A Camus se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y aunque no dijo nada reconoció que lo que decía Afrodita era cierto. Desde que se lo había presentado, a Afrodita le había caído mal Milo.

Era demasiado hábil, decía Afrodita. Demasiado zalamero, demasiado refinado, un repelente niño Vicente pero con mejor pinta. Había intentado, a veces con sutileza – pero la mayor parte de las veces sin ella – convencer a Camus para que lo dejara. Una vez, tras una fiesta, Afrodita incluso había afirmado que Milo le había coqueteado, y eso que Camus esta en la habitación de a lado. La acusación había encolerizado a Camus de tal modo que no le había dirigido la palabra a Afrodita en todo un mes.

Los amigos terminaron por hacer las paces pero desde ese momento, si Afrodita tenía algo en contra de Milo, se lo guardaba.

Pero a pesar de la estricta política "sin comentarios" que había instaurado, Afrodita había sido incapaz de quedarse callado esa primavera. Había visto a Milo saliendo del Hotel Garuda a primera hora de la mañana de un día laboral, cuando se suponía que estaba en España por negocios, con una seductora morena prácticamente pegada al costado.

A esas alturas Camus ya se había atrincherado en los preparativos de la boda que planeaban para el otoño, embalado en su carrera hacia su futuro como el señor de Milo Stefhanos. Se había convencido de que Milo había tenido un desliz, pero solo esa vez. Y dado que Camus se había visto obligado a admitir, aunque solo fuera ante sí mismo, que su vida sexual no era demasiado espectacular, parte de él se preguntó si quizá no fuera también culpa suya. Después de eso, se había jurado esforzarse más para ser la clase de amante que quería su prometido y así evitar futuros lapsus.

Claro que, en el fondo, Camus siempre había sabido que aquella no había sido la primera vez, ni la única. Que era por lo que sus intentos de darle un poco más de sabor a su vida sexual se había reducido a la compra de un inmenso montón de juguetes sexuales y dos encuentros bastante mediocres en los últimos seis meses.

Después de aquello, Camus se resignó a tener un matrimonio cómodo, aunque no fuera apasionado. Después de todo, en un matrimonio había cosas más importantes que el sexo. Y al casarse con Milo contribuía de una forma decisiva a unir a las dos familias, a cimentar su relación empresarial y elevar el perfil público de la compañía. Aunque hubiera querido echarse atrás, no habría podido hacerlo sin provocar la madre de todos los desastres.

_ Por los dioses, soy un auténtico idiota – gimió Camus mientras se tiraba en la cama. Después se sentó y apretó los puños -. Quiero ir ahí abajo y darle una buena patada en esa fundas tan perfectas que se ha puesto en la boca.

Afrodita lanzó una áspera carcajada.

_ Venga, vamos. Yo te lo sujeto. Pero no te olvides de darle también una buena patada en los huevos.

Entonces oyeron que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

_ Camus, déjame entrar.

Camus hizo una mueca al oír aquella voz temblorosa que arrastraba las palabras. Genial. Su madre no solo era un caso perdido emocional, como de costumbre, sino que encima llevaba una buena borrachera. Por lo general, era él quien tenía que clamar a su madre y hacerla bajar del árbol emocional al que se hubiera encaramado pero esa noche ya no tenía fuerzas. Cogió a Afrodita por los hombros y le rogó:

_ Tienes que deshacerte de ella.

Afrodita fue a la puerta y le hizo un gesto a Camus para que se escondiera en la cocinita de la suite mientras el contestaba a la puerta. Camus oyó la voz apagada de Afrodita y después la más aguda de su madre.

_ Lo de ahí abajo es un caos – sollozaba su madre -. No hacen más que preguntar que pasa y yo no tengo ni idea. Ares ha desaparecido con Milo y Camus tiene que bajar para tranquilizar a todo el mundo. – A Saory se le quebró la voz y Camus oyó el graznido apagado de su madre sonándose la nariz-. Y toda la prensa local está por aquí. ¿Qué diantres les voy a decir? No hay nadie que me diga lo que tengo que decirles.

_ Señora Dumont ¿Por qué no se va a su habitación y se toma un poco de café? Yo llamaré a la coordinadora de la boda y haré que ella lo solucione todo.

_ Pero Camus…

Camus se asomó a la esquina y Afrodita se movió para bloquear físicamente la puerta con su cuerpo. Por suerte, no tuvo problemas para hacer de gorila de discoteca.

_ Confíe en mí, señora Dumont es mejor que su hijo no vea a nadie ahora mismo. ¿Quién sabe qué más sería capaz de hacer?

En circunstancias normales no era difícil arrollar a la madre de Camus y era obvio que el estrés de la noche había despojado a la buena mujer de sus escasas reservas de fuerzas. Con un pequeño sollozo lastimero y el ruego de Camus fuera a visitarla cuando se sintiera con ánimo, Saory accedió a retirarse a su habitación hasta el día siguiente. Camus tomó nota mentalmente de enviarle un Martini bien cargado.

Después dio un suspiro de alivio cuando oyó que Afrodita cerraba la puerta y corría el cerrojo de seguridad. Su amigo regresó a la suite y rodeó los hombres de Camus con un abrazo.

_ Ya está. Mi madre va a sufrir por fin un ataque de nervios y será todo culpa mía.

_ No le va a pasar nada. Mañana a primera hora la van llamar todas sus amigas por teléfono para soltar los "ohs" y "ahs" de rigor por el escándalo que has provocado y tu madre podrá regodearse en toda esa compasión y todas las intenciones que le van a prodigar.

Camus bufó.

_ ¿Crees que les sobrará un poco de compasión para mí?

_ Sabes que estás mejor así, ¿verdad?

Camus se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama.

_ Creo que podríamos haber conseguido que funcionara. Nos conocemos desde siempre. Nos movemos en los mismos círculos. Jamás he tenido que preocuparme por si iba detrás de mí dinero.

_ O de tu cuerpo. – Afrodita se dirigió directamente al minibar y apareció con los brazos cargados de botellas diminutas.

_ Para algunas personas…

_ El sexo no es lo más importante – Afrodita terminó por él, el sonsonete -. Si hubieras dado alguna vez con un tipo que sabía que es lo que hacía…

Camus puso los ojos en blanco. Se había acostado con más de un tipo antes de Milo (con tres, para ser exactos) y los resultados jamás habían sido esa conmoción trascendental que describían todos sus amigos. Tampoco se había preocupado demasiado por el tema.

Afrodita no se rendía.

_ Y aparte del sexo, ¿qué hay de la confianza, la compañía y todo eso? Admítelo, Camus, la única razón para que empezaras a salir con Milo ya en primer lugar fue por la ley del mínimo esfuerzo y porque era un modo de garantizarte la aprobación de tu padre.

Camus lanzó un gemido, incapaz de negar la verdad.

_ Es patético. Yo soy patético.

_ Lo has dicho tú, no yo – dijo Afrodita por lo bajo.

Camus le sacó la lengua, después se pasó las manos por el pelo e hizo una mueca cuando sus dedos se toparon con la densa capa de laca que lo cubría.

_ Agh, necesito una ducha. Prepáranos unas copas.

Camus oyó el tintineo de las botellas cuando se metió bajo el chorro y empezó a frotarse con vigor para quitarse hasta el último rastro de laca, vino y tarta, en un intento de borrar aquel día de su vida en el proceso. Estaba tan harto de ser educado… no quería morderse más la lengua para guardar las apariencias. Sus agallas tenían que manifestarse de una vez, que ya llevaban un retraso de veintiséis años.

Salió del baño minutos después, sin laca y sin vino. Miró la copa que le ofrecía Afrodita y sacudió la cabeza.

Su amigo frunció el ceño, confundido.

_ Es Merlot, lo que bebes siempre.

_ Dame eso – dijo Camus mientras cogía de un manotazo una botellita de tequila del aparador.

_ Esto… Cam, ¿estás seguro de que quieres beberte eso?

_ El Merlot es para jovencitos sin agallas. Desde hoy, soy un hombre fuerte e independiente. – Destapó la botellita de Cuervo con un floreo-. Me gustaría proponer un brindis por la versión nueva y mejorada de Camus Dumont. Un nuevo Camus que hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere y que no se deja mangonear por nadie. Sobre todo por el estúpido de su marido, un idiota incapaz de esperar a cortar la tarta para tener su primera aventura. – Levantó la botella y se ventiló el contenido de un solo trago.

La nueva imagen de chico duro que Camus Dumont quedó arruinada cuando le entró tal ataque de tos y arcadas que lo tumbó.

_ Agh, esto es asqueroso sin la mezcla para hacer margaritas. _ Camus echó mano del vino para quitarse el sabor a gasolina que la había quedado en la boca -. Será mejor que vaya poco a poco antes de ponerme con el tequila.

Sus ojos no tardaron en posarse en una botella de Veuve Clicquout que se enfriaba en un cubo junto con dos copas de champán de cristal.

_ Qué romántico – dijo con tono sarcástico mientras se apoderaba de la botella y de las copas con la otra.

Camus se acomodó en la cama junto Afrodita y en un momento destapó y derramó un poco de líquido burbujeante en la moqueta. Después le dio a Afrodita una copa de champán.

_ Vamos a probar otra vez. Un brindis por el nuevo Camus Dumont, antiguo idiota y flamante zorra del momento.- Tomó un largo trago de champán. Las burbujas le cosquillearon por la garganta y le calentaron el vientre de inmediato.

La sonrisa de Afrodita se apoderó de la mitad inferior de su cara.

_ ¡Ya era hora!

_ Lo sé. Hace años que me dices que tengo que alejarme de mis padres, vivir mi propia vida y deshacerme de Milo. Creo que todo este fiasco es la forma que tiene de decirme el universo que ya va siendo hora. Hay todo un mundo nuevo de posibilidades, y empieza ahora mismo.

_ Así se habla. – Afrodita tomó un buen sorbo de champán y Camus se apresuró a rellenar las copas.

A medida que el alcohol le iba calentando el vientre, Camus se iba entusiasmando cada vez más con su nueva vida.

_ Quiero encontrar a alguien salvaje, alguien totalmente inadecuado para mí.

_ Deberías acostarte con su hermano – dijo Afrodita con los altos pómulos acalorados por el champán -. Ya sabes, dos metros de hombre, hombros anchos y musculosos. Ya me imagino lo que se esconde debajo de ese esmoquin. ¿Y le has visto las manos? Prometedoras, muy prometedoras. Que lo sepas, un buen polvo con él sería la venganza perfecta e iba a cabrear a Milo de lo lindo.

_ No puedo ir por Saga.- Pero mientras hablaba, el cerebro de Camus se inundó de imágenes de Saga desnudo, sobre él, bajo él, moviéndose dentro de él-. Además, incluso aunque quisiera, no soy su tipo para nada.

Afrodita puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo un gesto a Camus para que le desabrochara el saco para poder cambiarse el esmoquin por uno de los albornoces de cortesía de la suite.

_ Tonterías. La única razón por la que los tipos no te ligan es por esa actitud que tienes de mosquita muerta. Créeme, con un mínimo estimulo por tu parte, aparecerían un montón de tipos a los que les encantaría tener la oportunidad de despeinarte un poco. – Se pulió el resto del champán que le quedaba y después se preparó un vodka con tónica en el minibar-. Saga Stefhanos no es ninguna excepción.

Camus puso la tele. Su incapacidad para "ligar" era uno de los temas favoritos de discusión de los dos amigos, que a lo largo de los años lo habían hablado hasta la saciedad, una conversación que a Camus no le apetecía tener en ese momento. A pesar de las ruidosas protestas y argumentos que daba a Afrodita en sentido contrarío, en el fondo no le parecía que tuviera mucho que trabajar.

Era bastante atractivo, suponía. Con su 1.84 de altura, el cabello azul-turquesa, los grandes ojos violetas y su bien moldeado y torneado cuerpo. No se podía decir que fuera de los que inspiraban a nadie pensamientos lujuriosos. Cosa que tampoco le había molestado mucho hasta, el momento.

Está bien, le había molestado el año que Saga y él habían coincidido en la Academia, cuando el era un ingenuo de primero y él, el chico de último que le protegía demasiado. A él lo había criado su madre, así que, hasta entonces, Camus solo lo había visto unas cuantas veces en su vida y solo recordaba vagamente a aquel tipo grande y guapo que había sido amable con él, en esas ocasiones, pero cuando se había tropezado con él durante su primera semana en el campus, Saga, a sus veintidós años, había inspirado en él de repente todo tipo de sensaciones y fantasías sexuales, sentimientos que Camus no había experimentado en su vida. Ni los había vuelto a experimentar después.

_ Soy como su adorable hermanito pequeño – dijo con tono sombrío -. Siempre lo he sido. – No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a Saga cerniéndose sobre más de un desafortunado chico de alguna fraternidad que intentaba emborracharlo con cerveza de barril o ponche de garrafón. .- No le había visto desde que se largó, después de la monumental bronca que tuvo con su padre y Milo justo después de que yo me graduara de la Academia. Dioses, esta tan bueno. – Camus apenas había pensado en Saga en los cinco años transcurridos desde que se había marchado o más bien no se había permitido pensar en él, quizá porque, en el fondo, sabía que terminaría tal y como estaba en esos momentos. Con el cerebro lleno de imágenes lascivas, inquieto, tenso y con el cuerpo palpitándole en sitios donde no tenía qué palpitar, y sin esperanza de encontrar alivio en el guapísimo pedazo de carne responsable de todo aquello.

Hora y media después, Camus pasaba por todos los canales de televisión por milésima vez mientras se terminaba los restos de champán. Afrodita roncaba entre las almohadas con una bolsa medio vacía de M&M's de mantequilla de cacahuate apretada en el puño.

Maldito fuera Afrodita y toda esa charla de vengarse con un buen polvo y arrojarse en brazos de Saga. No podía dejar de pensar en él, enredado en sus sábanas de seiscientos hilos, todo músculos y piel bronceada.

La lujuria se acumulaba en el vientre de Camus, mezclada con la indignación, mientras examinaba cada rasgo de su suite nupcial. Se suponía que era su noche de bodas, maldita fuera. Se suponía que tenía que estar rodando por aquella cama y retozando en el jacuzzi con el hombre con el que se había casado.

Por extraño que pareciera, la idea no era tan dolorosa como embarazosa. Una vez superado el susto inicial, Camus se dio cuenta de que el cabreo que tenía era más por su orgullo herido que porque Milo le hubiera roto el corazón. Quería casarse con él, al menos eso había pensado. Con todo, siempre había sabido que el suyo había sido un matrimonio basado en la compatibilidad que en la pasión. Y a él le había parecido bien. Pero hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de la poca consideración que sentía Milo por él, tan poca que había sido capaz de hacer algo así el día de su boda.

Si miraba las cosas con perspectiva, se daba cuenta de que había actuado como un idiota, ¿era de extrañar entonces que Milo pensara que podía pisarlo sin más? Pero todo se iba a cambiar, desde ese mismo instante.

Quizá Afrodita tenía razón. Quizá solo tenía que dejar de comportarse como un niño bueno para que los hombres y mujeres se enteraran de que ardiendo bajo su aspecto seráfico había un dios del sexo esperando a que alguien le soltara. Solo había un modo de averiguarlo.

El viejo Camus jamás haría algo como lo que había planeado, pero al nuevo Camus le habían prometido sexo esa noche y ni loco pensaba renunciar a él.

Continuara…


	4. Capítulo 3

Hola lamento la tardanza pero en compensación subiré dos capítulos para su deleite.

Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo o susceptible para algunas personas si no les gusta por favor abstenerse de leerlo.

**Capítulo 3**

Saga se quedó mirando el minibar mientras se planteaba su siguiente selección. Tenía que reconocérselo a su padre y Ares: ellos sí que sabían con qué había que llenar un minibar. Podía emborracharse una semana entera si quería.

Que era con toda probabilidad lo que habría hecho sí no tuviera que irse casi al amanecer para regresar a Eliseos.

Eligió una botellita de Jack Daniel's y lo rebajó con la otra mitad de la Coca-Cola que le había quedado del cuba libre que se acababa de tomar. Hizo una mueca al ver lo que costaba el licor en la hoja de precios del minibar. Cierto, era absurdo esconderse en su habitación a beber un licor de precio ridículo cuando podía estar disfrutando abajo de la barra libre.

Pero era incapaz de enfrentarse a aquello. Había cumplido con su obligación. Había aparecido, había sido el padrino perfecto y había fingido estar encantado de ver que él pequeño Camus Dumont se encadenaba a un completo imbécil como Milo. Había salido corriendo de allí nada más después de escupir el brindis preparado y totalmente deshonesto que había tenido que soltar.

Saga no se hacía ilusiones con su hermano mayor y la clase de marido en la que iba a convertirse. Milo era exactamente igual que el padre de ambos: hábil, intrigante, el típico tipo que necesitaba quedar siempre por encima. Un carácter que les venía muy bien en los negocios pero que era un infierno para las mujeres que metían en sus vidas. Su padre ya iba por el cuarto matrimonio y era muy probable que engañara a su mujer. Shion Stefhanos no podía renunciar a la emoción de la caza o la satisfacción de la conquista. Y Saga no albergaba dudas: Milo era igual que su padre.

Aferró con más fuerza la copa y se acomodó entre las redondas almohadas que adornaban la cama gigante de la habitación. No sabía por qué estaba tan disgustado. Tampoco era como si se hubiera pasado los últimos cinco años suspirando por el. Por lo menos no mucho. Pero habían pasado nueve meses desde que había recibido el anuncio del compromiso. Nueve meses para deshacerse de cualquier ilusión que pudiera haberle quedado de llegar a disfrutar algún día de todo lo que el dulce Camus tenía que ofrecer.

No obstante, las imágenes de aquel chico seguían atormentándolo. Camus con su bikini rojo de licra el verano que había cumplido los dieciséis años. Un pecho pequeño y fornido, dos perfectas y bien redondeadas nalgas que se apretaban contra, la ceñida tela. Camus en el club de campo, el niño bueno y bien perfecto con sus chaquetillas y trajes. Siempre había sido toda un caballero, incluso de adolescente, cuando lo irritaba con su mojigatería al tiempo que le inspiraba escabrosas fantasías en las que él le quitaba los boxers blancos de algodón y le demostraba lo divertido que podía ser portarse mal.

Y al fin la peor imagen de todas. Camus, de pie ante el altar junto a su hermano, tan frágil como un muñeco de porcelana mientras hacía los votos que la unían a Milo.

Se tomo el resto de la copa, como si con eso pudiera ahogar las voces de su cabeza que lo ponían verde por no haberle tirado los perros a Camus cuando había tenido la oportunidad. Ah, no, por alguna extraña razón a los veintidós años había tenido que desarrollar una vena noble cuando se trataba de aquel chico, quizá porque había sabido por instinto que si salía con el solo terminarían sufriendo los dos. Así que en lugar de permitirse disfrutar de aquella larga fantasía recurrente en la que le enseñaba al virginal Camus todo lo que había que saber sobre las alegrías del sexo, se había dedicado a ser su protector en lugar de su amante.

Y mientras él estaba en el Caribe matándose para poner a Eliseos en la cumbre de los complejos de lujo de primera clase, el que le había tirado los perros había sido el cabron de su hermanastro.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó con un sobresalto de su meditación. Un vistazo por la mirilla reveló a la última persona que hubiera esperado ver allí. Camus Dumont (más bien Stefhanos, con los rasgos distorsionados por el efecto pecera de la mirilla) golpeaba con determinación la puerta de su habitación en la que se suponía que era su noche de bodas.

Saga descorrió el cerrojo y abrió la puerta. Por un momento creyó que estaba sufriendo una alucinación. O quizá había hecho una mezcla un poco fuerte con el último ron y Coca-Cola que quedaba en el minibar, se había desmayado y estaba soñando. Desde luego no era la primera vez que Camus invadía sus sueños pero por lo general llevaba algo un poco más provocativo que la deshilachada bata azul marino de abuelo que ya tenía en la universidad. Tenía que ser real, porque si fuera un sueño, a esas alturas la bata ya estaría en el suelo y él ya estaría medio metido en aquel cuerpo.

Lo que no evitó que la sangre se le acumulara en la entrepierna. El año que habían coincidido en la Academia Delfos, Saga había llegado a la puerta del dormitorio de la residencia del joven en incontables ocasiones y se lo había encontrado recién salido de la ducha y envuelto en aquella bata. La idea de despojarlo de aquella prenda suave y gastada para poder recorrer con la lengua toda su piel suave y húmeda se había burlado en casi todas aquellas ocasiones de la promesa que había hecho de no ponerle las manos encima.

La verga se le hinchó en los calzoncillos y Saga se recordó con furia que era un hombre casado y con su hermano, por si fuera poco. Tenía que haber pasado algo grave para que Camus estuviera allí. ¿Cómo se le ocurría, a él complicarse cuando necesitaba toda la sangre posible en el cerebro?

—¿Le ha pasado algo a Milo? —preguntó Saga cuando Camus no dijo nada. Se lo había quedado mirando con la boca un poco abierta. Saga casi podía sentir el calor de aquella mirada en su piel mientras lo iba recorriendo entero, primero el pecho, después el abdomen plano para seguir bajando, hasta que las cejas de Cam se alzaron con cierto interés.

Saga bajó los ojos y se puso colorado cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba más que los boxers y que el bulto de la bragueta seguía creciendo bajo la mirada del joven.

—¿Puedo entrar? —dijo Camus al tiempo que alzaba de mala gana los ojos hacia la cara de Saga.

Saga se apartó para dejarlo pasar y en algún lugar de su cerebro nublado por el minibar se disparó una alarma. Por lo general, los hombres no visitaban las habitaciones de otros hombres a las dos de la mañana de su noche de bodas.

Camus se encaramó al borde de la cama y encendió la lamparilla de la mesita. La luz la envolvió en un fulgor tenue que iluminó su cabello de color azul verdoso y su piel suave como la de un bebé. Aparentaba unos catorce años con sus grandes ojos violetas y los labios suaves y rosados. Había vuelto a clavar los ojos en él y en su expresión había cualquier cosa menos inocencia.

Con la polla amenazando con asomar por la bragueta de los calzoncillos, Saga tomo con gesto casual uno de los albornoces que colgaban en su armario e hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que eso de que la talla única sirve para todos no se aplicaba a su cuerpo. El albornoz le tiraba de los hombros, no le cubría el pecho y apenas le dejaba estirar los brazos. Pero al menos si su amiguito decidía asomar la cabeza por la cinturilla, Camus no tendría que verlo.

—Te fuiste temprano de la fiesta, ¿no? —dijo él joven, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo estar en su habitación cuando debería estar disfrutando de su primera noche de sexo marital—. Nunca te gustaron mucho los actos que exigen corbata.

Saga asintió.

—Pues no, y además tengo que tomar un vuelo muy temprano. —Se sentó en la cama, al lado de él y solo su aroma fue suficiente para volverlo loco. Como en sus mejores sueños, Camus había aparecido en su habitación de hotel. Pero en la realidad hablaban de trivialidades, del banquete y sus planes de viaje mientras él tenía una erección capaz de clavar clavos en cualquier sitio.

Y aunque cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas era consciente de lo que tenía delante y le rogaba que lo echara en la cama y le metiera la lengua entre las piernas, Saga sabía que no era para eso para lo que Camus había ido allí.

¿O sí?, se preguntó cuando el joven se encogió de hombros y una de las mangas de la pijama se deslizo y le dejo el hombro al descubierto.

A Saga se le secó la boca al ver la piel blanca y suave que había quedado expuesta.

—Sorprendí a Milo tirándose a su ayudante en el cuarto de las escobas.

La revelación de Camus lo arrancó por un momento de la fantasía que estaba teniendo en la que le tomaba la pijama con los dientes y se la quitaba lentamente por el pecho.

—¿Que sorprendiste qué?

—Fui a buscarlo para cortar la tarta y lo encontré tirándose a su nuevo ayudante, Aioria, en el cuarto de las escobas que hay junto al salón de banquetes.

Camus parecía sorprendentemente tranquilo, dadas las circunstancias. Claro que Camus nunca se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. Si alguien podía manejar una situación así con elegancia, esa era Camus.

—Así que me subí al escenario y les expliqué a todos lo que había ocurrido, y después le aplasté la tarta en la cara.

No debía de haber sido muy divertido pero Saga no pudo contener la carcajada. El sereno y perfecto Camus estrellando una tarta en la cara del tan perfecto Milo. Y nada menos que delante de quinientos de sus amigos más íntimos y socios empresariales.

Saga no pudo evitar la risita baja que le brotaba del pecho.

—Mierda, siento habérmelo perdido. —Hizo una pausa e intentó recuperar la compostura—. Perdona que me haya reído. Sé que para ti no tiene ninguna gracia.

Una sonrisita traviesa que Saga no había visto jamás cruzó la cara del joven.

—De hecho, fue graciosísimo. Encima, Milo todavía llevaba la bragueta abierta, el muy idiota.

—Lo siento mucho. —Saga se acercó un poco más y le envolvió los hombros con un abrazo de consuelo, Camus se acurrucó contra él, su amigo enterró la nariz en la suavidad de su cabello y aspiró el aroma limpio y fresco del joven. A Saga siempre le había encantado cómo olía Camus, a jabón fresco y brisa marina. La verga le creció lo que le pareció otro centímetro y Saga le dijo con toda firmeza que se fuera calmando. Camus había ido allí para que le consolaran, no para que le tiraran los perros.

Pero entonces el joven se volvió hacia él y le deslizó la mano por el torso, por dentro del albornoz, después lo rodeó hasta apoyar los dedos en la piel desnuda de su espalda. Saga estuvo a punto de ponerse a ronronear cuando las yemas del menor trazaron pequeños dibujos en los músculos de sus hombros.

—Me alegro tanto de verte otra vez, Saga —murmuró Camus acurrucándose todavía más contra él hasta que la bocanada cálida de su aliento le cosquilleó en el cuello—. Te he echado de menos.

—Yo también me alegro mucho de verte, Cam. —Saga le acarició la espalda con gesto tranquilizador. Solo le estaba consolando. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? Nada. Bajó un poco más la mano y puso a prueba la resistencia de la cadera del más chico antes de esquivar el trasero del joven con nobleza para volver a deslizarle la mano espalda arriba.

Camus se apartó un poco pero sin dejar de abrazarlo, mientras con la mano seguía provocando la piel desnuda de su espalda.

—Se supone que es mi noche de bodas. —El rostro del joven era sombrío pero no lucía la expresión dolorida que Saga hubiera esperado en un hombre al que acababa de traicionar el hombre al que amaba—. Se supone que esta noche la iba a pasar haciendo el amor con mi flamante marido.

Lo único que podía hacer Saga era asentir. ¿Adonde quería ir a parar con todo eso?

—¿Sabes que me he pasado toda la vida intentando ser perfecto? Lo he hecho todo bien, todo lo que mis padres han querido, y mira lo que he conseguido.

Era cierto. Al contrario que él, Camus se había pasado la vida intentando conseguir la aprobación de sus padres —sobre todo la de su padre—. Uno de los grandes motivos por los que nunca le había dicho nada a Camus era porque sabía que Ares Dumont jamás aprobaría que su hijo anduviera por ahí con el hijo salvaje de Stefhanos, el producto de un segundo matrimonio, breve y escandaloso, con una camarera de Athenas. Siempre que Saga había ido a visitar a su padre y se había tropezado con Ares Dumont, el magnate le había dejado muy claro que no le gustaba la idea de que Saga mirara a su hijo siquiera. Camus había tenido tanto cuidado de mantener su amistad en secreto que él había sabido que nunca lo presentaría en su casa como su novio. En aquel momento, Saga había decidido que era mejor conformarse con una amistad; temía que si llegaba a acostarse de verdad con el, no sería capaz de evitar gritar a los cuatro vientos que aquel hombre era suyo y a la mierda con las consecuencias. Y entretanto se había tragado el resentimiento que le inspiraba tener que ocultar su inocente relación como si fuera una especie de sucio secreto.

Y cuando Saga había abandonado el redil familiar para perseguir su sueño de fundar su propio complejo de lujo supo que Camus jamás se plantearía dejar la seguridad del nido familiar para reunirse con él. Tampoco era que él hubiera considerado la opción de preguntárselo. Por lo menos no más de unas cien veces.

Por aquel entonces no había tenido la oportunidad de tener un futuro con el y tampoco la tenía esa noche. Pero allí estaba, mirándolo con aquellos grandes ojos violetas, presumiendo sus hombros sexys y llenándolo con una mezcla perturbadora de lujuria y ternura, queriendo intrigar como fuera para llevárselo a su isla paradisíaca hasta que reconociera que era suyo y de nadie más. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? Había tenido años enteros para superar todas aquellas tonterias. Había tenido tiempo de sobra —por no hablar de mujeres y hombres de sobra— para conseguir superar el hecho de que su irracional encaprichamiento con Camus jamás encontraría satisfacción.

¿Qué importaba que estuviera en su habitación en plena noche? Era demasiado mayor para dejar que Camus (que no tenía ni la más remota idea del tornado que bramaba en el interior de Saga) lo enredara. Aunque sabía que no era buena idea que siguiera acariciándolo, recorrió con el pulgar la curva de la mejilla del joven mientras intentaba como podía no hacer caso de la intensa descarga que lo atravesaba desde el pulgar a los huevos.

—Ojalá pudiera haberme parecido más a ti, ojalá hubiera tenido el valor de defenderme solo y decir lo que quería. En lugar de eso, dejé que me convencieran para casarme con un hombre que sabía que nunca me haría feliz.

Saga asintió.

—Siempre pensé que te merecías algo mejor. —Lo envolvió entre sus brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza.

—Y desde hoy mismo yo también lo sé. Y ahí es donde entras tú.

La mano de Saga se congeló en la espalda del menor. Por un instante le había parecido que volvían a los viejos tiempos. ¿Cuántas veces había consolado a Camus cuando el chico que le gustaba rompía con el? Por supuesto, una parte de él, la parte que le palpitaba con insistencia en la entrepierna, se moría por desnudarlo, pero había sido capaz de contenerla y recuperar el ritmo antiguo y conocido de su vieja amistad.

Pero allí estaba esa mirada otra vez. Esa mirada que decía que aquel chico quería lamerlo de la cabeza a los pies y prestar quizá una atención especial a las partes intermedias.

Ojalá. Debía de estar muy borracho o haberse vuelto loco. O las dos cosas.

—Saga, tengo que pedirte un favor muy grande. —La expresión del joven había perdido el fulgor lujurioso y se había convertido en un gesto de expectativa cortés.

—Lo que quieras, Cam.

—Quiero que te acuestes conmigo.

—¿Qué? —No podía haberle entendido bien.

—Acuéstate conmigo, por favor —repitió Camus, cuya expresión era tan impaciente y civilizada como sí le estuviera pidiendo que le sirviera un poco más de Coca-Cola light. Pero cuando Saga no hizo nada salvo mirarlo con la boca abierta, Camus continuó—: Hablo en serio. Llevo toda la vida dejando que otras personas me digan lo que quiero porque temía desagradarles. Después de esta noche, me da igual lo que piense nadie. Por una vez, quiero tener algo que quiero de verdad. Y eres tú.

Los ojos de Camus ardieron y se licuaron una vez más mientras sus manos buscaban bajo las solapas del albornoz del mayor y le acariciaban el pecho.

—Te deseo, Saga —susurró otra vez antes de inclinarse para deslizar los labios por la piel de la clavícula del empresario. Con todo, Saga hizo lo que pudo para recordar todas las razones por las que no debería aceptar la oferta. Para empezar, aquel chico estaba en un momento vulnerable. Había encontrado a su marido follándose a otro apenas unas horas después de la boda. Eso ya era suficiente para mandar a cualquiera al abismo del comportamiento irracional y poco apropiado. Y además, Camus olía a champán y él jamás se había aprovechado de una chica o chico borracho, ni siquiera en la universidad, cuando era un estúpido que vivía en una fraternidad.

La mano del menor se deslizó por el interior del muslo de Saga y sus dedos se fueron abriendo camino, atormentándolo bajo la orilla del calzoncillo. El pobre estuvo a punto de correrse allí mismo.

—Sé que estás disgustado —medio gimió Saga—, pero no creo que quieras hacer esto de verdad.

—Oh, pues yo estoy bastante seguro de lo que quiero. —Camus se levantó, se desprendió de la bata azul marino, que dejó caer al suelo, tomo la mano de Saga y la colocó en sobre su fuerte y bien torneado pecho.

—Me voy mañana —dijo Saga, incapaz de resistir la tentación de recorrer con el pulgar el erecto y duro del pezón que le ofrecían—, y no sé cuándo podré volver. Lo único que puedo prometerte es una noche. —Por Dios bendito, tenía la teta de Camus Dumont en la mano. La mera idea hizo rugir su cabeza con tal estrépito que casi no oyó lo que le dijo el a continuación.

—Sé cómo eres, Saga —dijo Camus con aquel tono ronco tan sexy que el empresario no le había oído jamás, mientras le pasaba una pierna por encima de los muslos para sentarse sobre él a horcajadas—. De eso se trata, precisamente.

Saga no tuvo tiempo de pensar a qué se refería pero lo tenía entre sus brazos. Camus se alzó sobre las rodillas y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. A pesar de todas sus bravatas, el beso que le dio era vacilante, con los labios apenas separados, buscándole la boca con la más ligera de las presiones. El sabor del joven explotó en la boca de Saga, dulce, picante, disparándose por su columna hasta que las manos le temblaron de deseo. Le separó los labios con la lengua; le necesitaba, necesitaba sentir la lengua de Camus enredándose con la suya. Las manos de Camus se enredaron en el cinturón del albornoz que llevaba Saga y este se despojó con impaciencia de la prenda, con un gemido al sentir el pecho del menor pegado al suyo.

Saga le succionó y le mordió los labios; estaba perdiendo el control a toda velocidad mientras deslizaba las manos por la espalda del joven y luego las bajaba para cubrir la curva suntuosa de su trasero. A pesar de todas las fantasías que había tenido con Camus, con estar con el, con acariciarlo, besarlo, saborearlo, la realidad era mejor que todo lo que podía haber imaginado. Saga arqueó las caderas contra la V que dibujaban los muslos del joven para que el joven pudiera sentir cómo ardía por el, lo grande que la tenía solo por el.

Camus dejó escapar un gritito y se agarrotó un poco contra él. Joder. Tenía que frenar un poco o el único que iba a divertirse esa noche era él.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó él, rezando a todos los dioses que conocia para que Camus dijera que sí pero con la necesidad de asegurarse de todos modos. Era cierto que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, pero el Camus que él había conocido nunca había sido de los que se dedicaban a tener relaciones sexuales casuales y Saga dudaba mucho que eso hubiera cambiado.

—Muy seguro —gimió Camus, que abrió las piernas más todavía sobre las caderas del mayor para que él pudiera sentir el calor que irradiaba su excitación a través del algodón fino de los boxers—. Siempre te he deseado, Saga, y ahora por fin tengo la oportunidad de hacerte mío.

Los pensamientos del mayor se habían enfangado en el horno de la lujuria pero un diminuto grano de esperanza se alojó en medio de sus tripas. A pesar de todo lo que había dicho, ¿era posible que Camus quisiera algo más? Quizá una vez solucionado todo aquel desastre con Milo, una vez que la vida de Saga se calmase un poco, ¿existía la posibilidad de que pudieran estar juntos?

—Además —le susurró el entre beso y beso—, me encanta pensar cómo se cabrearían todos si llegaran a averiguar esto.

Las manos de Saga se quedaron inmóviles sobre los pechos del joven. Un polvo para vengarse de su marido. De eso se trataba. Debería haberse dado cuenta en cuanto lo había visto por la mirilla de la puerta. La realidad no hizo nada por calmar su verga aunque sí detuvo en seco aquellas vagas fantasías que empezaban a formarse de vivir con Camus algún día, felices para siempre.

Pues claro. El era el hijo pequeño, el que nadie tomaba en serio. Suficiente para echar un polvo pero no para mucho más.

Las manos del mayor se tensaron sobre las caderas de Camus al tiempo que algo oscuro y primitivo se alzaba en su interior. Si lo único que Camus quería era un simple polvo sin pretensiones entre amigos, ¿quién era él para negárselo? Le daría lo que quería. Un polvo tan intenso y extraordinario que los recuerdos lo torturarían durante el resto de su vida, como él lo había torturado a él. Y con un poco de suerte, al poder tener a Camus justo donde lo quería y como lo quería, quizá por fin podría quitárselo de la cabeza de una vez por todas.

Cambió de posición y lo echó sobre la cama, boca arriba, sujetándole las muñecas con una mano por encima de la cabeza. La otra mano la deslizó por el plano firme del vientre de Camus, antes de seguir bajando. La humedad empapaba la tela de la combinación cuando Saga introdujo los dedos en el calor que quemaba los muslos del menor. Emitió un sonido profundo de satisfacción cuando sintió que la verga se le endurecía todavía más, hasta lo imposible.

Succionó la lengua de Camus y aspiró sus gemidos, sus jadeos roncos.

—Estoy deseando entrar en ti.

El joven se estremeció contra él, casi a punto de deshacerse entre sus brazos. Saga sacó la mano de entre sus muslos y sonrió al oír la indignada protesta de Camus pero él quería que se corriera cuando estuviera dentro de el, quería mirarlo a los ojos y oírlo gritar su nombre mientras palpitaba y le ceñía la polla en su interior.

Le soltó las muñecas y le bajó la combinación hasta la cintura. Durante un instante eterno no lo tocó, se limitó a cernerse sobre el, sujetándose con los brazos, para poder absorber aquellos pezones. Al fin Camus empezó a retorcerse, con el rostro enrojecido de vergüenza bajo aquella mirada descarada.

Saga se acostó de lado y se incorporó sobre un codo mientras con la otra mano lo exploraba casi con pereza.

—¿Sabes —le dijo al tiempo que con una palma enorme cubría casi por entero la piel cremosa— cuántas veces me he imaginado esto? —La piel del mas joven era, por imposible que pareciera, incluso más suave que la tela de su albornoz, con los pezones pequeños y rosados, tensos y erectos como capullos pequeños y duros. Por un momento la cólera de Saga al sentirse utilizado se desvaneció mientras gozaba de la sensación de aquella piel satinada contra la palma de su mano.

Se inclinó para trazar con la lengua el borde inferior del pecho.

—Recuerdo que te miraba en la piscina. Tú llevabas un bikini rojo. —Le rodeó con la lengua el pezón y le regaló el más ligero de los golpecitos—. El agua fría te endurecía los pezones, como ahora. —Los dedos de Camus se entrelazaron en el cabello de su amante y no dejaron que su boca se apartara de su sensibilizada piel—. Te imaginaba quitándote el bikini por mí, para que pudiera saborearte. —Saga continuó con un hábil lametón de un pezón y luego el otro.

—Por favor —le susurró Camus, que hacía rodar la cabeza por el colchón y se arqueaba hacia su boca, rogándole algo más que aquella caricia que le atormentaba. Saga cerró los labios con firmeza alrededor de un capullito y atormentó el otro pezón con el pellizco suave de sus dedos. Abrió más la boca y envolvió todo lo que pudo de aquel hombre con los labios, después se apartó un poco y succionó con fuerza.

Después se colocó sobre el y se acomodó entre sus piernas sin dejar de besar, succionar y lamer sus pezones de todas las formas que había imaginado siempre. Camus le rodeó el torso con las piernas y se apretó contra él. La combinación se le había subido hasta las caderas y el calor húmedo del joven se frotaba con pasión contra el abdomen del mayor. El aroma de la excitación del joven flotaba en el aire, almizcleño y dulce a la vez. Aquel hombre lo estaba matando.

—Dios, eres precioso.

A Camus le brillaban los ojos, vidriados de deseo, con el cabello, sexy y despeinado. La parte de su cerebro que todavía era capaz de pensar se maravilló ante aquella criatura extraordinariamente sensual que acechaba bajo la virtuosa fachada de Camus. Allí echado, en medio de su cama, había un hombre sexy, impaciente y más ardiente de lo que ninguna hombre podría llegar a ser jamás.

Se le crispó la polla y Saga supo que no podría esperar mucho más. Había esperado a Camus demasiados años, maldita sea. Tenía que penetrarlo de una vez. Ya.

Se levantó y se deshizo de los boxers.

—Ay, madre —dijo Camus con una vocecita tímida cuando la erección de Saga quedó libre por fin.

Su amante no pudo evitar una oleada de puro orgullo masculino cuando vio el destello de admiración que había en los ojos del menor. Y bajo la admiración… nerviosismo. Se inclinó, apoyó el peso en los brazos y atrapó la boca del menor en otro beso que lo abrasó.

—Esto va a estar muy bien. Mejor que bien.

Saga tomo un condón y se lo puso con un movimiento rápido, después acomodó su peso entre los muslos de Camus. Bajó la mano, se colocó sobre el joven y se introdujo con un embate.

—Dios, estas tan estrecho —susurró mientras introducía todo su grosor en el interior del joven. Cerró un momento los ojos cuando sintió la presión firme de los finos músculos del joven envolviéndole la verga. Empujó otra vez, con más decisión, y Camus dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.

Quizá la lujuria lo hubiera dejado sin cerebro pero tendría que estar ciego para no notar la mueca de dolor que cruzó el rostro de Camus.

—Mierda. — Hasta una maldición tan suave sonaba raro en los labios de Camus. El joven sonrió avergonzado y acarició la mejilla de Saga con los dedos—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. —La risita suave que siguió al comentario hizo que el joven se tensara a su alrededor de un modo insoportable. Saga estuvo a punto de quedarse bizco cuando el calor sedoso y ardiente del joven le presionó el miembro.

Saga apretó los dientes y sofocó de forma implacable el impulso de hundirse en el de inmediato y hasta el fondo.

—¿Cuánto?

Camus contuvo el aliento y levantó las caderas con cierta vacilación.

—Una relación sin pena ni gloria hace casi un año.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba a su hermanastro? ¿Cómo demonios había podido mantener las manos apartadas de aquel hombre? Saga no le habría encontrado sentido ni en las mejores circunstancias y desde luego era incapaz en aquel momento, cuando casi con toda seguridad toda su sangre había abandonado su cerebro.

Intentó concentrarse con desesperación para pensar con un poco de coherencia, cosa nada fácil cuando se había introducido en quince centímetros del sexo más tenso y húmedo que había sentido jamás. Debería habérselo tomado con más calma, haberle dado a Camus más tiempo para acostumbrarse a su tamaño… Intentó salirse y Camus volvió a hacer otra mueca. La cruda realidad del dolor del joven liberó parte de la sangre de Saga, que regresó, obediente, a su cerebro. Joder. Estaba tan impaciente por hacer experimentar a aquel hombre lo que no había vivido en su vida que había terminado por hacerle daño. Quizá estuviera enfadado por el hecho de que el lo estuviera utilizando para vengarse de su hermano, pero era importante que el también disfrutara de verdad. No hay nada como saber que le estás causando una incomodidad notable para matar el momento.

Pero Camus tenía otras ideas.

—No —le dijo mientras ceñía mejor las piernas alrededor de la cintura—. Ni te atrevas a parar. —Puntuó la orden con una arremetida diminuta de las caderas, y los huevos de Saga y los propios se tensaron ante aquella fricción exquisita.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho. —Se inclinó sobre el y le besó con ternura en la frente; ansiaba calmarlo y consolarlo después de haberlo atacado con la delicadeza de un adolescente de dieciséis años la noche del baile de fin de curso—. Habría sido un poco más dulce contigo.

—Por alguna razón no me pareció que fuera el lugar adecuado para hablar de Milo y nuestra desastrosa vida sexual. —Camus le acarició la espalda con las manos y a Saga le hizo falta toda su fuerza de voluntad para resistir el impulso de hundirse todavía más en el—. Por favor, no te pares —le dijo otra vez—. Quiero hacerlo. Hace mucho tiempo que te deseo. No creo haber deseado a nadie como te deseo a ti.

Otro pequeño empujón de las caderas y Saga tuvo que sujetarlas con firmeza para evitar cualquier otro movimiento.

—Camus, deja de moverte. No quiero hacerte daño.

Pero el joven apretó los músculos internos para ceñirle y soltarle el miembro en una caricia insoportable. Una sonrisita astuta cruzó los labios del menor y volvió a encoger los músculos. Saga lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos apretados. Por Dios, un hombre solo podía aguantar hasta cierto punto.

Metió la mano entre los cuerpos de los dos y tomo el miembro del menor.

—No te muevas —le dijo otra vez mientras masajeaba su miembro con caricias tensas y firmes. A los pocos segundos, Camus se estaba fundiendo a su alrededor, alzando las caderas en impulsos diminutos e inconscientes a medida que se iba excitando cada vez más con cada caricia de Saga.

El cosquilleo tenso comenzó en la base de la columna de Saga y se fue abriendo camino hasta sus testículos. No iba a durar mucho. Y el estaba tan cerca, jadeaba con suspiros entrecortados y tenía los pezones erectos, como picos de color cereza, con el orgasmo apenas a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero Saga sabía que no iba a poder aguantar ni un segundo más dentro de el sin correrse y antes se cortaba el huevo izquierdo que permitirse llegar al final antes que el. Había llegado el momento de tomar medidas drásticas.

—No —protestó Camus cuando Saga, con suavidad pero con firmeza, se desprendió de las piernas que le rodeaban la cintura y se retiró. Frustrado, las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Camus—. No puedes parar ahora. —No cuando estaba tan cerca de lo que sabía que sería el orgasmo más intenso de toda su vida. Por no decir el único orgasmo que había tenido jamás a manos (por así decirlo) de otra persona.

Saga lo interrumpió con otro de aquellos besos que le derretían entero.

—No voy a parar, Cam. —Se deslizó por el cuerpo de Camus hasta que su cabeza quedó al mismo nivel que el de él, con el estómago apretado entre las piernas del joven. Alzó la mano para acunar su mandíbula y Camus se olvidó de lo que estaba diciendo cuando Saga le exploró sin prisas la boca con la lengua—. Pero sí voy a hacer que todo vaya muchísimo mejor, ya lo verás.

Camus volvió a excitarse muchísimo más. Saga entrecerró los ojos, cuyo turquesa apenas quedaba visible entre las gruesas pestañas. La suya era una expresión decidida. Decidida a darle a Camus todo el placer posible.

Los dedos y la lengua de Albert colmaron de atenciones los pezones del menor hasta que Camus creyó que se iba a volver loco si no paraba y que lo mataría si se detenía. El mayor bajó la mano para llegar hasta su miembro, acariciándolo, calmándolo y, por increíble que fuera, excitándolo al mismo tiempo. Camus se sentó en la cama, conmocionado, cuando la boca de Saga siguió a las manos. No era la primera vez que el joven se preguntaba si no había sido demasiado impulsiva la decisión de acostarse con Saga. No era que no se lo estuviese pasando bien. Se lo estaba pasando en grande, más que con cualquier otro hombre en toda su vida. Pero era mucho más intenso, mucho más abrumador de lo que sé habría imaginado jamás.

Como en ese momento, pensó mientras bajaba la cabeza, estupefacta al ver las ondas de cabello azulado que contrastaban con la piel pálida de sus muslos. Siempre le había dado demasiada vergüenza dejar le hiciera aquello pero sus inhibiciones salieron huyendo con la primera caricia firme de la lengua masculina en aquella zona ya hipersensibilizada. Camus gimió de deseo cuando la presión dulce y cálida de los labios de Albert envió oleadas de placer que resonaron por cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

—Siento haberte hecho daño. —El rumor profundo de la voz de Saga cosquilleó junto a su peil—. Pero ahora te voy a curar a besos.

La lengua de aquel hombre hacía magia, girando y hundiéndose en su ardiente esencia. Camus apretó los puños contra el edredón y agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Ni en sus mejores fantasías podría haberse imaginado sensación mejor. Primero uno y después dos dedos se deslizaron en su interior y le ensancharon la entrada, atormentando un puñado de nervios que el ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

—Sabes tan bien —murmuró Saga y su lenguaje franco la hizo enrojecer entera—. No tienes ni idea de cuántas veces me hice una paja soñando con follarte con la lengua y los dedos.

La imagen envió una descarga de placer que atravesó al joven entero haciéndolo retorcerse contra la boca ávida que la lamía. Sus gemidos y grititos de placer se fundieron con los chupeteos cálidos y húmedos de los besos de Saga. La tensión le hizo un nudo en el estómago. La presión firme de los dedos de Saga entrando y saliendo sin prisas, la succión suave de sus labios y su lengua en su polla lo hicieron caer en una espiral de deseo. Camus no hubiera podido contener el orgasmo aunque hubiera querido. Arqueó la espalda y le levantó de la cama, después se corrió en una oleada que parecía interminable mientras sus estridentes gritos se desvanecían en suaves suspiros al irse calmando los temblores.

Podrían haber pasado segundos u horas mientras yacía allí, un poco aturdido. Soltó el edredón y dejó caer las manos con las palmas hacía arriba a ambos lados de la cabeza. Poco a poco fue consciente de que Saga iba abriéndose camino a besos por su vientre y su torso. El empresario se detuvo un instante para atormentarle un pezón con un mero golpecillo de la lengua, como si hubiera comprendido que el hipersensibilizado pico no podría soportar una succión más firme en ese momento.

—¿Mejor? —le susurró mientras se acomodaba una vez más entre sus piernas. Camus lo sintió, increíblemente grueso y duro, presionando con insistencia la cara interna de sus muslos.

—Mucho mejor, gracias —le contestó y lanzó una risita al ver la gran sonrisa que se extendió por la cara de Saga

.

—Ni que me estuvieras dando las gracias por el té —se burló él al inclinar la cabeza para besarlo. Levantó una mano y la entrelazó en su cabello mientras la otra le cogía una pierna y se la encaramaba a la cadera. Cambió de posición y Camus gozó de la sensación de aquel miembro que se estiraba y se deslizaba cuando Saga le introdujo el glande.

—¿Listo para intentarlo otra vez?

Camus intentó decir que sí pero todo lo que le salió fue un confuso «sa» cuando la hábil presión combinada con la fricción en su interior envió una nueva oleada de calor por todo su cuerpo.

Un tendón sobresalió en brusco relieve en el cuello masculino y el sudor comenzó a caerle de las sienes a Saga mientras luchaba por mantener el control. Esa vez no se lanzó en un embate sino que fue introduciéndose poco a poco, centímetro a incitante centímetro hasta que al fin se hundió en el hasta tal punto que los cosquilleos de placer le recorrieron a Camus la columna entera.

—¿Estás bien? —La cara del mayor estaba marcada por líneas tensas de concentración y los brazos le temblaban un poco al soportar su peso.

Era una criatura bella y salvaje la que se sostenía sobre Camus, con todo el cuerpo estremecido por el esfuerzo de no perder el control. A modo de experimento, el joven cambió las caderas de posición y jadeó de repente cuando el movimiento apoyó la base de la verga de Saga contra sus huevos. Al confundir aquel sonido con un gemido de dolor, el hombre lanzó un juramento y empezó a retirarse.

—Lo siento…

—No, por favor, no pares. No me duele, te lo juro. —Camus se apretó contra él otra vez, rezando a todos los dioses para que volviera a moverse dentro de el—. Estoy bien, increíblemente bien. —Camus deslizó las manos por la espalda de su amante y le tomo las nalgas, apretándoselas para introducirlo todavía más en el—. Creo que puedo sentir los latidos de tu corazón dentro de mí.

Fue todo el aliento que Saga necesitaba. Al fin empezó a moverse, saliendo y entrando del cuerpo del menor poco a poco, gimiendo cuando el se apretaba a su alrededor para intentar introducirlo más en el con cada acometida.

Camus levantó las rodillas por instinto para abrirse más. Saga metió las manos bajo las rodillas del joven y le apretó los muslos contra el pecho para, abrirle más las piernas y que pudiera sentir su polla cuando se deslizaba contra su sexo cada vez que entraba en él.

Camus oyó de forma vaga sus propios gemidos, cuyo volumen se iba incrementando con cada embestida. Clavó las uñas en los músculos duros de las nalgas de Saga y sus gritos lo alentaron mientras lo acometía una y otra vez hasta que otro orgasmo le golpeó con tal fuerza que podría haber jurado que había visto galaxias.

Saga echó atrás la cabeza y al llegar al clímax, un grito gutural se escapó de su garganta. Camus lo exprimió con dulzura y sintió una deliciosa sensación de poder cuando él se hundió con fuerza. Y cuando se derrumbó sobre él, Camus lo acunó rodeándolo con brazos y piernas.

Era mucho más grande que él y quizá debería haberse sentido asfixiado, pero en lugar de eso, enterró la cara en su cuello y sintió una satisfacción inmensa. Él, el aburrido y pequeña Camus Dumont, tenía el poder de convertir a Saga Stefhanos en una temblorosa e indefensa masa de carne.


	5. Capítulo 4

Y aquí tienen en segundo capítulo del día, la siguiente actualización la próxima semana.

**Fiesta Privada**

**Capítulo 4**

Saga yació sobre él varios minutos, consciente hasta cierto punto de que era muy probable que lo estuviera aplastando, pero incapaz de moverse. Enterró la nariz en el cuello de Camus y aspiró el aroma dulce de su piel mezclado con su propio sudor. Seguía temblando tras aquel intenso orgasmo que lo había fundido por completo, pero con solo percibir su propio olor en él ya fue suficiente para que su miembro empezara a endurecerse de nuevo en el interior del joven.

Al fin rodó de lado, apenas capaz de creer lo que acababa de pasar, y eso que Camus se estaba acurrucando contra su pecho. Camus Dumont estaba en su cama, desnudo, prácticamente ronroneando después de una sesión del sexo más ardiente y vigoroso del que él había disfrutado jamás. Lo que demostraba que la realidad era mucho, mucho mejor que cualquier fantasía que se le hubiera podido ocurrir.

Rozó con la mano derecha los sedosos cabellos azul-verdosos de su amigo, acarició la curva del hombro y dibujó la línea suave de su brazo. Le cubrió la mano con la suya e hizo una mueca cuando se inmiscuyó la realidad en forma de un gigantesco anillo de compromiso que le arañó la palma de la mano.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó.

Camus se apoyó en su pecho y le dedicó una sonrisa adormilada.

—Estaba pensando que podía darte unos cinco minutos o así para que te recuperaras, ¿y después quizá podríamos hacerlo otra vez?

La sangre se acumuló en la entrepierna al oír la sugerencia del joven pero una vez mitigada la necesidad más ardiente, a Saga no era tan fácil distraerlo.

—Me refiero a Milo —dijo mientras cerraba el pulgar y el índice alrededor del pedrusco para darle más énfasis a sus palabras—. ¿Vas a pedir el divorcio?

—No lo sé. —Camus apartó la mano, extendió los dedos y frunció el ceño al ver la ofensiva joya. Pero tampoco se molestó en quitárselo.

La mandíbula de Saga se cerró un poco más y tensó todos y cada uno de los músculos.

—¿No pensarás quedarte con él? No después de lo que ha hecho. No después de lo que acabamos de hacer nosotros.

—No quiero hablar de eso esta noche. —Camus le cubrió el torso de besos ligeros como plumas—. Ahora mismo no quiero pensar en nada salvo esto. —Le deslizó la mano entre las piernas y con un profundo murmullo de satisfacción capturó la erección que comenzaba a alzarse.

Saga cerró los ojos y se arqueó bajo sus manos. Camus tenía razón. ¿Para qué complicar las cosas? ¿Por qué darle vueltas al hecho de que menos de veinticuatro horas antes aquel maravilloso y sensual hombre se había casado con su hermano? Nada de eso importaba esa noche. Esa noche, era Saga, no Milo, el que hundía los dedos en el broche cálido y cremoso del sexo de Camus. Era él el que bajaba la mano y cubría la de Camus para enseñarle exactamente cómo le gustaba que lo acariciaran. Era su polla la que Camus estaba bombeando con movimientos rápidos y firmes hasta que Saga se encontró palpitando y retorciéndose como si minutos antes no se hubiera corrido hasta casi perder la conciencia.

Era él el que lo contemplaba deslizarse por su verga y gemir cuando su miembro desaparecía centímetro a tentador centímetro en el interior de su dulce interior. Esa noche, era Saga el que lo contemplaba gemir y retorcerse al correrse sobre él. Esa noche, aquel hombre era suyo y con eso era suficiente. Tenía que serlo.

Una luz gris comenzaba a acariciar el cielo cuando Saga cerró la cremallera de la maleta. Camus estaba, estirada boca abajo, con las sábanas retorcidas que dejaban al aire toda su suave espalda y una pierna cremosa. A Saga le picaban los dedos, ansiaba deslizarlos por aquella piel, y se le hizo la boca agua con solo pensar en enterrar la lengua entre sus piernas y hacer que se despertara corriéndose contra su boca.

Pero se resistió, en parte porque ya había retrasado su partida todo lo posible. A ese paso tendría suerte si conseguía llegar a tiempo al vuelo de St. Thomas. Pero también porque sus emociones estaban hechas un lío. Lejos del placentero estado de agotamiento en el que por lo general se encontraba tras una noche como la anterior, esa mañana hervía de rabia y viejos resentimientos.

¿Qué esperaba que dijera Camus si lo despertaba para despedirse? Sabía lo que él quería que le dijera., que iba a anunciar sus planes para plantar a Milo de una vez por todas y que huiría con él. Ni en sueños iba a ocurrir eso, por muchas cosas que hubieran pasado la noche anterior.

Era mucho mejor así, se recordó Saga mientras se ponía los zapatos silenciosamente. Porque él no tenía tiempo para dedicárselo a su vida personal. Aquella sensación amarga y angustiosa que tenía en la boca del estómago no eran más que las viejas heridas que se volvían a abrir. El deseo olvidado mucho tiempo atrás de que, por una vez, lo eligieran a él por encima del estúpido de su hermano. Que no lo eligieran como plato de segunda mesa o en el caso de Camus, como una forma conveniente y poderosa de vengarse. Saga creía que ya había superado todo eso durante los años que se había pasado levantando su propio y triunfante negocio lejos de la influencia de su familia. Pero ver a Camus pasar a su lado rumbo al altar lo había vuelto a arrastrar todo, hirviendo, a la superficie. Y pasar la noche descubriendo todos los secretos de aquel sexy y delicioso cuerpo tampoco le había ayudado mucho.

Lo mejor era irse sin ruido y a toda prisa, no seguir alargando más las cosas. Con todo, no le parecía bien dejarlo sin decir nada, sin algún tipo de despedida. Por pura cortesía escribió una nota rápida:

_Tengo que coger un vuelo muy temprano. Ha sido estupendo verte otra vez. Gracias por una noche extraordinaria. _

Saga mordió el bolígrafo y se quedó mirando la letra de molde que había hecho. La nota le pareció un poco brusca y añadió:

_Pása a verme cuando necesites un respiro de ese mundo de locos. _

Estuvo a punto de tachar lo último. ¿Y si le tomaba la palabra? A Saga se le entorno el estómago de angustia al pensar que él pudiera aparecer en Isla Eliseos. Un hombre podía soportar la tortura emocional solo hasta ciertos límites.

No, Camus no quería nada más de él, solo que le ayudara a igualar el marcador con Milo. Se daría cuenta de que era más que una simple invitación que no significaba nada, pero al menos evitaba que la nota fuera de un desprecio absoluto, en plan «gracias por un buen polvo, ya nos veremos».

Firmó con su nombre y se permitió una última mirada a aquel cuerpo dorado, cremoso, agotado por las caricias que él le había prodigado; después cerró la puerta tras él sin hacer ruido.

Continuara...


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Camus cerró los ojos, aspiró el salitre del aire caribeño y sintió que todas sus tensiones se fundían bajo la calidez del sol tropical. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba, pensó mientras el zumbido profundo del motor del ferry la adormecía sumiéndolo en un estado de ensoñación. Una semana entera de sol, arena y cócteles con sombrillitas. Y lo que era más importante, una aventura ardiente y sin compromisos para ponerle la cereza al pastel.

Una espiral de anticipación comenzó a florecer en su vientre. Habían pasado diez días desde que había despertado solo en la habitación de Saga y en menos de diez minutos lo volvería a ver.

Suspiró de placer cuando la brisa ligera le acarició la piel de los hombros, que la camisa blanca sin mangas dejaba al descubierto. Formaba parte de las muchas compras en las que había insistido Afrodita mientras preparaban el viaje al complejo turístico de Eliseos.

Camus se acomodó en el suave banco tapizado del ferry y no pudo evitar dejarse impresionar por el servicio del hotel hasta el momento. A él y a varios pasajeros más los había recibido una camioneta en el aeropuerto Hermes y se los había llevado con toda comodidad, aire acondicionado incluido, al ferry privado del complejo vacacional. Una vez a bordo les habían servido un delicioso ponche de ron, un cóctel de langostinos y un delicioso surtido de fruta fresca tropical mientras aguardaban la llegada de otros huéspedes.

Si la bienvenida daba una idea del servicio que iba a recibir, Camus comenzó a comprender por qué Eliseos estaba adquiriendo tan deprisa la reputación de ser uno de los lugares favoritos de los jóvenes y ricos para descansar, recuperarse y divertirse. No pudo evitar admirar a Saga por haber hecho realidad su sueño. Recordaba con claridad sus días de universidad, cuando Saga le había hablado de fundar su propio complejo turístico, lejos de la sombra de S&D. Saga había cumplido su sueño de sobra.

—No es más que un club sórdido para gente a la que le va la marcha —habían gruñido Milo y su padre cuando a Eliseos lo habían descrito como «un lujo hedonista de primer orden» en la revista Viajes y Ocio—. Apuesto a que no hay más que orgías y gente corriendo desnuda por ahí. Es una vergüenza para S&D que Saga se haya implicado en algo así.

Camus jamás se había molestado en puntualizar que Eliseos no tenía nada en absoluto que ver con S&D, que Saga había levantado el complejo de la nada y que se había buscado sus propios inversionistas. Que él supiese, su amigo no había cogido ni un centavo de su considerable fondo de fideicomiso.

Pero Camus sabía que no tenía sentido discutir. Shion Stefhanos, Milo Stefhanos y Ares Dumont, todos sufrían de un caso grave del síndrome de «Si no se inventó aquí». Si no se les había ocurrido a ellos primero, era que no merecía la pena molestarse.

Los nervios y la anticipación le hacían bullir la sangre. Viajar hasta allí le había parecido una idea estupenda cuando Afrodita se lo había sugerido dos días antes.

—Necesitas salir de aquí —le había dicho Afrodita mientras examinaba los montones de regalos de boda que salpicaban el apartamento de Camus una semana después del desastre de su boda.

—Ojalá —gimió Camus pasándose los dedos por el pelo—. Pero tengo que devolver todos los regalos y escribirles notas de disculpa a todos los invitados. —El joven sondeó lo que por lo general era un saloncito impecable.

—¿Tarjetas de disculpa? ¿Qué se supone que tienes que decir, «disculpen que el novio se dedicara a follarse a otro en el cuarto de las escobas»? ¿Esto no debería estar haciéndolo Milo?

—No lo sé. Pero mamá insistió —dijo Camus—. Y últimamente está la pobre hecha un desastre, no podía discutir con ella.

—¿Qué le ha pasado al nuevo Camus? ¿El Camus que no deja que lo mangoneen así como así? —preguntó Afrodita mientras se acomodaba en la silla de madera de respaldo alto, enfrente de Camus.

—Creo que se ha ido a mi luna de miel.

—No, esos son Milo y Aioria.

—No me lo recuerdes. —Camus dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

Su teléfono emitió un timbrazo agudo.

—No —dijo Camus cuando Afrodita hizo amago de ir a contestar—. Seguro que es uno de esos pervertidos.

Como si descubrir a su marido tirándose a otro hombre en su banquete de boda no fuera suficiente, por alguna razón la prensa amarilla nacional había decidido publicar la historia de Camus. En lo que debía de ser una semana increíblemente lenta para las noticias sobre celebridades, Camus había aparecido en un artículo llamado «El heredero se vuelve loco». Un invitado de lo más atento les había proporcionado a los tabloides varias fotos indiscretas, incluyendo una de Camus con traje rasgado y manchado de vino tinto y una expresión rabiosa en la cara mientras estrellaba la tarta en la cara de Milo. Durante los últimos días lo habían acosado con llamadas telefónicas y cada uno de sus movimientos había sido perseguido por fotógrafos mientras la prensa amarilla intentaba pintarlo —a el, el aburrido y obediente Camus Dumont— como el siguiente Paris Hilton.

Gracias a Dios que nadie —salvo Afrodita, por supuesto— sabía lo que había ocurrido con Saga. Seguro que lo habrían desheredado.

Cosa que, había que admitirlo, tenía su atractivo en esos instantes, con su madre llamándolo cincuenta veces al día, histérica perdida, y su padre casi tantas veces como su madre, aunque su actitud era mucho más fría y mordaz cuando le reprochaba el desastre que había provocado en público.

Y Milo, que era el que los había metido a todos en aquel lio, no estaba sufriendo ni una sola de las consecuencias; no, él se dedicaba a disfrutar de sus cócteles en Hawái mientras su nuevo novio lo untaba con aceite de coco. Para cuando volviera, el fiasco entero ya se habría olvidado.

Ya que lo pensaba, salir de la ciudad hasta que el mundo se olvidara del escándalo de su boda parecía una buena estrategia.

—Antes de que se me olvide, también te he traído esto. —Afrodita metió la mano en su maletín y sacó un grueso sobre de color manila—. Son los papeles de la anulación. Le pedí a una de las socias que les echara un vistazo y dijo que todo parece en orden. Lo único que tienes que hacer es firmar.

Camus firmó con tal entusiasmo que el bolígrafo dejó una huella en el acabado rústico de la madera de la mesa de la cocina.

—Y has salido en Hera Weekly —dijo Afrodita al tiempo que tiraba la revista encima de los documentos legales.

La revista estaba abierta por una foto de Camus, con la ropa que se ponía para salir a correr, cuando había salido a buscar su latte matinal habitual. Se la habían hecho a menos de una manzana de su apartamento.

—Tienes razón, tengo que salir de aquí —gimió Camus.

—Como siempre, voy un paso por delante de ti. —Afrodita sacó otro sobre de su maletín y lo abrió con alarde—. Me he tomado la libertad de reservarte, al nuevo y mejorado Camus Dumont, con sus agallas y todo, una semana de estancia en el ultralujoso complejo turístico de Eliseos, en el paraíso tropical de las Islas Vírgenes Griegas.

Camus levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—¿Que has hecho qué?

—No te preocupes, usé tu tarjeta de crédito. Sabes que te quiero como a un hermano, pero veinte mil a la semana es un poco carillo para un simple pasante adjunto de segundo año.

—No puedo ir allí, es el hotel de Saga. Sí voy allí y alguien lo averigua, la prensa se lo va a pasar en grande. Esto —Camus agitó el ejemplar de Hera Weekly bajo la nariz de Afrodita — no será nada en comparación con el caos que se puede armar. Por no hablar de mis padres, que son capaces de matarme.

—¿Y qué? —se burló Dita—. Qué quieres que te diga, sí les hubiera preocupado un poco más tu felicidad y un poco menos las acciones y el estatus social, jamás te habrías casado con Milo ya en primer lugar. Así que, en realidad, todo este desastre es culpa suya. No sé por qué te preocupa tanto protegerlos.

Dita había crecido en un barrio acomodado de clase media alta de las afueras de Athenas y jamás podría comprender la presión a la que se veía sometido Camus para mantener cierta posición social. No obstante, Cam sabía que tenía su punto de razón. No era de extrañar que Dita estuviera en camino de convertirse en socio de su bufete en muy poco tiempo.

—Además —continuó—, ¿quién va a enterarse? Yo, desde luego, no pienso decírselo a nadie, ¿y Eliseos no es famoso por su discreción? A ver, cuando Hades y Persefone estuvieron allí, nadie se enteró siquiera hasta un mes después de que se fueran.

Era cierto. Uno de los puntos fuertes más importantes de Eliseos, sobre todo para las celebridades, era que la prensa nunca parecía ser capaz de encontrar a nadie allí. Quizá fuera posible desaparecer, aunque solo fuera una semana.

Con Saga

Una sonrisa ladina cruzó el rostro de Dita.

—No suena nada mal, ¿eh? —Tomo el satinado folleto—. «Haremos todos los esfuerzos necesarios para garantizar el placer y la satisfacción de nuestros clientes». —Dita meneó las cejas—. Y por la expresión de tu cara, estás recordando con toda exactitud los «esfuerzos» que hará Saga, ¿no?

Camus sintió que se ponía rojo bajo la sonrisa cómplice y satisfecha de Dita. Quizá fuera el nuevo Camus Dumont, pero seguía sin estar demasiado orgulloso de haberse acostado con el padrino en su noche de bodas, y eso fue lo que dijo.

Dita desechó todas sus objeciones con un gesto de la mano.

—Si alguien se merecía un buen polvo con un buen hombre, ese eras tú. Si acaso, deberías estar orgulloso de ti mismo por tomar la iniciativa.

—No creo que una simple aventura de una noche sea algo de lo que estar orgulloso —gruñó Cam. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la susodicha noche. De acuerdo, quizá se sentía un poco orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Está bien, bórrate esa sonrisa de éxtasis de la cara. No tienes que restregarme por el rostro todo ese buen sexo, sobre todo cuando hace siglos que yo no lo pruebo.

Camus lo dudaba mucho, dada la activa agenda de Dita, que no pasaba noche sin cita.

—Nada de buen sexo —dijo, incapaz de resistir la oportunidad de mofarse de su amigo—. Sexo asombroso. Perfecto y asombroso.

—Entonces no entiendo por qué no te estás dirigiendo ahora mismo al aeropuerto como un misil.

La sonrisa de Camus se desvaneció al recordar aquella mañana, cuando se había despertado solo en la cama revuelta que todavía olía a Saga y a sexo. Una única hoja de papel estaba doblada en la almohada, a su lado.

_Tengo que tomar un vuelo muy temprano. Ha sido estupendo verte otra vez. Gracias por una noche extraordinaria. Pásate a verme cuando necesites un respiro de ese mundo de locos, Saga. _

Pues cuánta emoción, ni que se hubieran pasado la noche tomando un café. Cam estaba convencido de que Saga se lo había pasado bien, tenía tres envoltorios vacíos de condones y los músculos doloridos que lo demostraban.

Está bien, así que le decía que fuera a visitarlo. Pero estaba bastante seguro de que solo lo había dicho porque sabía que él no le tomaría la palabra. Y desde luego no lo esperaría allí menos de un mes más tarde.

—Tuvimos nuestra noche —dijo Cam— y ninguno de los dos tenía intención de llevar las cosas más allá. No quiero pasarme. —Arrugó la nariz al pensar en la potencial incomodidad de la situación—. No quiero que piense que estoy… no sé, acosándolo o algo así.

Dita desechó las protestas de su amigo con la mano.

—Oye, los planes cambian. ¿Quieres o no quieres verlo otra vez? —dijo el eterno optimista.

—Sería genial, pero estoy en plenos trámites de anulación. Lo último que me hace falta es involucrarme con alguien nada más anular mi matrimonio.

—¿Quién ha dicho nada de involucrarse con alguien? Yo estoy hablando de una semana en un paraíso tropical con un tipo que está de escándalo. ¿Por qué no te das un caprichito? Y para cuando vuelvas, la anulación será definitiva y la prensa habrá pasado ya al siguiente pedazo de mierda de la semana. Entretanto, tú podrás presumir de saber que el verdadero escándalo (que te estás acostando con Saga), seguirá siendo alto secreto.

Camus jugueteó con el folleto, pensándoselo.

—Estás ofreciendo sexo sin ataduras, no hay tipo que rechace eso —lo animó Dita—. Y por lo que he leído sobre ese sitio, si Saga está lo bastante loco como para rechazar la oferta, no tendrás problemas para encontrar un sustituto adecuado.

Cam arrugó la nariz al oír eso. Saga había estado en lo cierto sobre una cosa. El sexo casual no era lo suyo y el no se había planteado de esa forma la noche que había pasado con Saga. Una cosa era el sexo sin complicaciones con un viejo amigo, y otra muy diferente hacérselo con un completo desconocido.

Pero…

—Sería agradable poder pasar un tiempo solo en la playa para plantearme las cosas —admitió Camus.

Dita vio que su amigo se estaba rindiendo y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Vamos a hacer las maletas.

Dado que ya las había hecho para su luna de miel, Camus supuso que ya estaba casi lista para irse, pero Dita no pensaba lo mismo.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿pero qué es esto? —Dita sacó el traje nuevo de Camus, negro, de lino, y los pantalones cortos de color caqui—. ¿Nos vamos a la playa con la abuelita Paz? ¿Y esto? —Levantó la ofensiva prenda, una camisa de acampada con un estampado tropical—. Por favor, dime que no es de Tommy Bahama.

—¿Qué? Esa ropa no está tan mal.

—Claro, no está tan mal si quieres encajar en un viaje de pensionistas. —Dita lanzó un bufido desdeñoso cuando vio el mono que Camus había metido en la maleta.

Esa tarde Dita se lo llevó a hacer un maratón de compras, intercalado con una serie completa de tratamientos de belleza en uno de los salones más exclusivos.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de que necesito esto? —había preguntado Camus, no muy seguro, después de que la esteticista le explicara el procedimiento con todo detalle.

Dita se mantuvo firme.

—Por supuesto. Aunque insistieras en ponerte el bikini más recatado del mundo. —Dita puso los ojos en blanco ante el persistente conservadurismo de Camus—. Más vale prevenir que lamentar. Es más fácil relajarse cuando no te estás preocupando por posibles complicaciones.

Pues mira, por eso no iba a tener que preocuparse, pensó Camus más tarde cuando salió con una mueca de la sala de tratamientos, despojado de todo vello.

Después pusieron rumbo a Piscis, donde Dita se había pagado los estudios de Derecho trabajando como asesor de compras personal. No había nada que le gustara más que gastar el dinero de otros, así que se lo pasó en grande despojando a Camus de su exquisito y elegante estilo. Al final del día, el guardarropa que se llevaba Camus de vacaciones estaba tan bien provisto que tendría que cambiarse de conjunto cinco veces al día para llegar a ponérselo todo.

Dita había cargado el equipaje Louis Vuitton de Cam con coquetos conjuntos de Chloe y Narciso Rodríguez, Boxers de La Perla, sexys sandalias de tiras de Jimmy Choo y lo que tenía que ser la caja de condones más grande del mundo. Y esa mañana había dejado a Camus en el aeropuerto internacional de Athenas con la advertencia de que no se olvidara de la protección solar cuando estuviera follando como un loco en la playa.

Camus cerró los ojos y sintió que la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo mientras el ferry atravesaba las tranquilas aguas azules. El murmullo de los otros huéspedes aumentó de volumen y, cuando abrió los ojos, vio que se estaban acercando al muelle de Eliseos.

Se diría que tras haberse criado visitando y trabajando en algunos de los mejores complejos turísticos del mundo, Camus tendría que haber sido inmune a las vistas. No obstante, se le escapó un silbido bajo de admiración al contemplar por primera vez los dominios de Saga.

Era exactamente igual que en el folleto, solo que las fotos jamás podrían transmitir el aroma del mar, la calidez del sol o el ritmo tranquilizador de las olas que lamían la costa con suavidad. Un enorme edificio principal de mármol rosa pálido se encaramaba en una colina, sobre la playa. Unos cuantos chalés de varios tamaños, desde cabañas pequeñas a casi mansiones, se acurrucaban entre las palmeras. La playa, de arena blanca como el azúcar, se extendía a lo largo de centenares de metros y los huéspedes ocupaban tumbonas y sombrillas instaladas de modo que garantizaran espacio y privacidad suficientes. Camus sabía que había varias playas más, más pequeñas y aisladas alrededor de la isla, incluyendo la que estaba justo delante del bungalow que Dita le había reservado. Estaba deseando darse su primer baño en aquel mar cálido y transparente como el cristal.

No vio a Saga hasta que ya casi estaban en el muelle. Cerca había amarrados varios yates. Algunos debían de pertenecer a los huéspedes del hotel pero la mayoría, según había leído Camus en el folleto, pertenecían al complejo turístico y estaban a disposición de los huéspedes, que los podían reservar para hacer excursiones privadas.

—Saga, te has superado a ti mismo —dijo Camus por lo bajo cuando el ferry atracó en el muelle.

Y allí estaba, esperando para recibir a los recién llegados, como un Mr. Roarke moderno de la serie La Isla de la Fantasía. Pero en lugar de un traje blanco, Saga era la encarnación de la despreocupación isleña. Una camisa estampada tropical suelta, en tonos azules y blancos que le colgaba de los anchos hombros y que no se había molestado en meterse por los pantalones cortos trigueños. En los grandes y bronceados pies lucía unas chancletas y había ocultado los ojos tras un par de gafas de sol Oakley con cristales de espejo.

Por no hablar de que era mucho más sexy de lo que Mr. Roarke había sido jamás. Su cabello, del color del azul, estaba veteado de dorado por el sol del Caribe y tenía un cuerpo duro y bronceado. Exudaba un carisma masculino que iba más allá de la simple belleza.

Y Camus ya sabía de primera mano que aquel hombre era muy capaz de convertir todas sus fantasías en realidad.

—Oh, Dios mío —exclamó un rubio alto dirigiéndose a su grupo de tres amigos—. ¿Ese es el propietario? Está que cruje.

Al parecer Camus no era el único que lo pensaba.

—Sí, ese es Saga Stefhanos. Fue el que construyó este sitio de la nada. —Camus hizo una mueca al oírse. Parecía una madre orgullosa de su pequeño.

—He oído decir que vino aquí con unos cuantos amigos y volvió a casa con un proyecto empresarial —dijo el rubio de la sonrisa agradable—. Claro que con sus contactos tampoco sorprende tanto su triunfo.

—Este sitio no tiene nada que ver con los complejos turísticos S&D, si es lo que crees —dijo Camus—. Lo hizo todo solo, sin la ayuda ni la influencia de su padre.

—Da la sensación de que lo conoces bastante bien—dijo el rubio. Sus tres amigos también estaban mirando a Camus cuando el grupo se dirigió a la parte delantera del ferry.

Ah, genial, bonita forma de pasar desapercibido.

—Nuestras familias se conocen —contestó con la esperanza de que no le pidieran más detalles.

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Espera, ya sé quién eres! ¡Eres Camus Dumont! Yo soy Shaka, por cierto. —El rubio le tendió la mano—. He leído algo sobre ti en… el Aries. Me refiero a tu boda. Vi el reportaje en el Aries.

Camus agradeció el intento de decir las cosas con tacto pero estaba bastante seguro de que Shaka lo había reconocido por alguna publicación mucho menos reputada que el periódico de Athenas.

—¿Eres de Athenas?

—De Rodorio, en realidad. Mi padre tiene una bodega. —Shaka mencionó un viñedo que a Camus le sonaba—. Solo quiero decir que te admiro mucho. Milo Stefhanos es un auténtico cabrón y se merecía algo mucho peor que un poco de tarta en la cara.

Sus amigos asintieron y se mostraron de acuerdo entre murmullos.

La sonrisa de Camus se iluminó. Quizá lo hubieran descubierto pero al menos esos caballeros parecían inclinados a ser aliados más que enemigos.

—Gracias. Estoy seguro de que vieron todo lo que han estado publicando sobre mí. —Los chicos hicieron unas cuantas muecas comprensivas—. Parte de la razón de venir aquí es para alejarme de todo eso así que os agradecería mucho que no le dijerais a nadie en casa que estoy aquí.

Shaka pareció casi ofendido ante semejante sugerencia.

—Pues claro que no. Te mereces un auténtico respiro de toda esa mierda. No diremos ni una sola palabra. —Miró a sus amigos en busca de asentimiento y clavó sobre todo los ojos en un moreno alto de aspecto hosco que, la verdad, parecía aburrido con toda aquella charla. A Camus la cara le resultaba vagamente conocida pero no terminaba de ubicarlo.

—Yo me voy a casar dentro de unas semanas, esta es mi despedida de soltero. —Shaka presentó con rapidez al resto del grupo antes de continuar—. Sé lo mucho que afecta el problema de organizar la boda. Hay que tenerlos muy bien puestos para plantarse delante de todo el mundo y decir a la mierda con todo, ¿sabes?

Camus no pudo evitarlo: Shaka y sus modales bruscos pero cordiales le cayeron de maravilla. A el nunca se le había dado muy bien hacerse valer y era agradable que alguien, aunque fuera una perfecto desconocido, lo respaldara.

—Estás aquí solo, ¿no?

Camus asintió.

—Sí, me estoy tomando un respiro de la realidad mientras espero a que mi anulación sea definitiva.

Los cuatro chicos lanzaron una risita de comprensión o asintieron compasivos.

Sorrento, un chico de aspecto atlético y dulce, le dio unas amables palmadas a Camus en el hombro.

—Bueno, si decides que quieres compañía, ven a buscarnos. Shaka no puede hacer nada —Sorrento le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a un grupo de cuatro tipos guapos que reunían su equipaje tras ellos—, pero te garantizo que los demás nos lo vamos a pasar en grande.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo Camus con una sonrisa.

Camus sintió que se quedaba sin aliento cuando el y los demás huéspedes bajaron al muelle. Cada vez estaba más cerca del sitio donde aguardaba Saga. El primo de Saga, Radamanthys, un hombre muy guapo con el cabello oscuro y lacio, permanecía a su lado con una sencilla vestimenta de playa estampado de palmeras.

Camus se hizo a un lado a toda prisa para comprobar su aspecto y dejó que varios huéspedes más pasaran por delante. Se ahuecó el cabello y se pasó por la nariz varios papelitos secantes. Con sol o sin él, Camus no quería que Saga lo viera sudoroso. Por lo menos todavía no.

¿Qué le diría? Estaría contento de verlo, ¿no? Después de todo, como había dicho Dita, le estaba ofreciendo sexo sin compromisos, ¿qué hombre con sangre en las venas le diría que no a eso? ¿Sobre todo cuando los dos sabían lo formidable que sería?

Con todo, Camus era incapaz de deshacerse de esa pequeña y molesta incertidumbre que le carcomía el estómago. Respiró hondo para darse ánimos, se colgó del hombro la correa de su bolso Vuitton, y bajó al muelle.

Saga luchó por mantener la sonrisa cordial y cortés mientras saludaba a los veinticinco nuevos huéspedes que acababan de llegar. Agradeció las gafas de sol que ocultaban las bolsas bajo los ojos inyectados en sangre. Se suponía que debía transmitir una imagen de lujo y relajación y no quedaría muy bien que los huéspedes lo vieran tan ojeroso.

—Sonríe —le siseó entre sonrisas Radamanthys, su primo y subdirector del complejo turístico.

—Estoy sonriendo —le siseó Saga a su vez.

—No, no estás sonriendo. Estás enseñando los dientes.

Saga hizo un esfuerzo y levantó las comisuras de la boca.

—Eso está mejor—dijo su primo.

Saga suspiró y les estrechó las manos a una pareja de Londres. Él era músico o algo así. Tampoco importaba mucho. Parte del atractivo que tenía Eliseos para los ricos y famosos era que el personal nunca dejaba entrever que les impresionaba la fama, si es que les impresionaba.

Despabílate, hombre, se dijo. Ni siquiera estaban en temporada alta y ya estaba molido. Pero en los diez días transcurridos desde su regreso de Athenas había perdido a su contable y a su director de banquetes. Y todo mientras intentaba planear la lujosa y ultrasecreta boda de una de las actrices más populares de la televisión. Tanto él como Radamanthys habían estado trabajando catorce horas al día para intentar no retrasarse.

No ayudaba mucho que cuando por fin caía en la cama, agotado, no pudiera dormir. No con las imágenes de Camus manteniéndolo despierto, y frustrado.

Había sido una auténtica estupidez llevárselo a la cama. Daba igual que el agresor hubiera sido el. Él tenía más experiencia y debería haber sabido que no era una buena idea. Pero Camus era tan guapo y tan dulce, y él llevaba tanto tiempo deseándolo… Hacer el amor con el —y eso era lo que había sido: no se lo había tirado, no había sido un polvo, no simple sexo— había sido una de las experiencias más increíbles de su vida. Recordaba cada detalle de aquella noche, a qué sabía Camus, a qué olía, cada movimiento de su hermoso cuerpo. Allí donde todas sus amantes se desvanecían en un contorno borroso aunque agradable, cada momento con Camus destacaba con una claridad brillante y diáfana. Hasta entonces Camus había existido de una forma vaga en su subconsciente y solo surgía para atormentarlo en sueños eróticos. Después de aquella noche los recuerdos de Camus invadían su conciencia como criaturas vivas. Su sabor, dulce y salado a la vez, la suavidad cremosa de la piel del interior de sus muslos, los jadeos pequeños y ardientes que estallaban entre sus labios cuando se corría, todo ello se repetía de forma incesante en su cabeza. Como un idiota cualquiera había creído que una noche con él podría compensar todos aquellos años de lujuria insatisfecha, pero en lugar de eso lo había dejado dolorido, hambriento y deseando más, mucho más.

Pero por muchas veces que en los últimos diez días se hubiera planteado llamarlo para invitarlo a su hotel o meterse en un avión a Athenas, Saga sabía que lo mejor era no acercarse. Nada bueno podría salir de un idilio entre los dos y él estaba demasiado agobiado en esos momentos para arriesgarse a enredarse en la bonita telaraña de Camus.

Optó por devolver su atención, no sin gran esfuerzo, a los huéspedes que se suponía que debía recibir y contempló el muelle para examinar al resto del grupo. Un grupo de cuatro hombres, todos jóvenes y atractivos, se dirigían hacia él y Saga intentó conjurar una chispa de interés. En el pasado había disfrutado de aventuras fugaces con sus clientes tanto femeninas, como masculinos, de forma discreta, por supuesto. En lo que a él se refería, si una mujer guapa y soltera estaba buscando una aventura amorosa en la isla y el interés era mutuo, ¿quién era él para decir que no?

Quizá eso fuera lo que necesitaba, se dijo mientras examinaba a cada uno de los jóvenes. Alguien nuevo para quitarle el sabor de Camus de la boca. Pero mientras contemplaba a los jóvenes, se encontró con que era incapaz de entusiasmarse mucho. Por Dios, ¿pero qué le pasaba? Se suponía que una noche con un hombre no te destrozaba la vida entera. De acuerdo, había sido una noche loca, ardiente y salvaje con el hombre que encarnaba todas las fantasías masculinas, adolescentes o adultas, que él había acariciado alguna vez, pero con todo…

Se encontraba saludando con toda cortesía al grupo de jóvenes cuando su mirada se posó en él último pasajero que bajaba por el muelle. Tuvo la sensación de que le acababan de dar un puñetazo en el estómago. ¡No podía ser! Tenía que ser una alucinación inducida por el insomnio. El joven de cabellos azul-verdoso menudo con las gafas de cristales tintados de violeta de Gucci solo se parecía a Camus. Llevaba el pelo suelto, y le caía un poco por debajo de los hombros. Vestía una camiseta blanca sin mangas y unos bermudas a juego que le proporcionó a Saga una bonita vista de un cuerpo bronceado y unas piernas bien torneadas.

Cualquier fantasía absurda de que aquel pudiera ser Camus se desvaneció al instante.

La sonrisa de Saga se convirtió en genuina cuando sintió los primeros atisbos de interés. Sabía que no podía tener a Camus pero no tenía nada de malo divertirse un poco con su sexy doble.

Al fin tuvo al joven delante y sintió que se le escapaba todo el aire de los pulmones cuando él joven se quitó las gafas de sol.

Algo parecido a la alegría estalló en su vientre, seguido casi de inmediato por un nudo duro y frío de pavor. Era un milagro. Era un desastre. Estaba bien jodido, de forma absoluta e irrevocable.

—Hola, Saga —dijo Camus sin hacer caso de la mano que le había tendido el empresario y abrazándolo en su lugar—. Este sitio es asombroso y sé que me lo voy a pasar en grande aquí.

Camus dio un paso atrás y alzó la cabeza para mirar a Saga a la cara. No era tan fácil. Cuando lo había rodeado con sus brazos había tenido que contenerse para no ocultar la cara en la V de piel que le dejaba al descubierto el cuello abierto de la camisa.

A Camus se le desvaneció la sonrisa cuando vio la expresión sombría del rostro. Lo había animado tanto aquella sonrisa amplia con la que la había recibido que se había convencido de que él estaba tan contento de verlo como el de verlo a él. Pero en ese momento la miraba en silencio, con los ojos ocultos tras las gafas de sol y sus labios carnosos apretados en una mueca tensa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

No era exactamente la bienvenida que Camus había esperado.

—Yo también me alegro mucho de verte, Saga.

A pesar de las gafas de sol, Camus sintió los ojos que le recorrían el cuerpo entero y asimilaban la camiseta sin mangas. Sintió que se le endurecían los pezones bajo la fina tela de algodón y, no por primera vez, se cuestionó si había sido muy acertado seguir a ciegas el criterio de Dita.

—Confía en mí, Cam —había dicho Dita cuando Camus había protestado que no podía ponerse aquella camiseta—. Dios te ha bendecido con abdomen y un pecho perfecto, por no decir con un cuerpo perfecto, deseable y maravilloso, debes lucirlo.

Camus se había rendido pero en ese momento se sentía tan desnudo como si las manos de Saga le hubieran quitado la camiseta.

—Hola, Radamanthys, también me alegro de verte otra vez —dijo Camus al tiempo que le tendía la mano al primo de Saga.

Radamanthys le lanzó a su primo una mirada desconcertada antes de contestar.

—Puesto que Saga parece haber olvidado sus obligaciones como anfitrión, déjame que te ayude a instalarte. —Le dio a Camus la llave y un mapa para llegar a su quinta y le aseguró que su equipaje lo estaría esperando en la habitación cuando llegara—. Si quieres esperar un momento —dijo Rada—, podemos llevarte en el carrito de golf.

Camus rechazó el ofrecimiento con cortesía, con la esperanza de que el paseo disipase la rabia que sentía enrollándose en su vientre. ¿Por qué se mostraba tan frío aquel hombre? Por un momento estuvo a punto de regresar al ferry de un salto y volver a casa. Nunca le había gustado causar problemas. Ni quedarse donde no era bienvenido.

Pero entonces irguió la columna. El viejo Camus quizá se hubiera dado la vuelta y echado a correr pero él nuevo Camus no pensaba dejarse amedrentar. ¿Qué Saga no lo quería allí? Muy bien. Como Sorrento había señalado en el ferry, había cosas de sobra para entretenerse en la isla.

Saga observó a Camus marcharse con paso airado, hipnotizado por la elasticidad de aquel delicioso trasero que se movía bajo la bermuda. Resistió el impulso de ir tras el y disculparse. Saga había visto el dolor en los ojos del joven, el modo en que había inundado su dulce y emocionada sonrisa. Su comportamiento había sido imperdonablemente grosero, se había comportado como un auténtico imbécil, pero Camus lo había cogido desprevenido, maldita sea, había aparecido sin anunciarse, como una de sus ridículas fantasías hechas realidad. Y Saga, que jamás había tenido ningún problema para conducirse con soltura entre hombres y mujeres, se encontró de repente perdido por completo. Así que en lugar de acompañar a Camus hasta su quinta, se había quedado junto a Radamanthys, intentando reagrupar sus fuerzas y averiguar cuál debía ser su próximo movimiento.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —le preguntó Rada a Saga cuando Camus ya no pudo oírlos.

—Una complicación que no me hace ninguna falta ahora mismo.

—¿No acabas de volver de su boda? ¿Dónde está su marido?

—Deja el tema, Rada

.

—Espera un momento, ¿él y tú… en su boda? —Rada quizá se abstuviera de líos propios pero le encantaba vivir otros a través de Saga.

—He dicho que dejes el tema. —Saga sintió la tensión que se iba colando en su cuello con la promesa de un dolor de cabeza enorme si no se tomaba un Tylenol y dormía un poco en un futuro no demasiado lejano.

—Aja, parece que esta va a ser una semana muy divertida.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Camus se echó una última mirada en el espejo y se colocó bien el cuello de la camisola de color rosa pálido. Los tres primeros botones se encontraban abiertos y el cuello ligeramente fruncido evitaba que la seda se le pegara demasiado al torso. Combinaba perfectamente con el pantalón blanco que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus piernas, anteriormente dicha vestimenta le parecería un escándalo, pero Dita había insistido que el nuevo y mejorado Camus era un tipo, sexy, guapo, atractivo y con clase, que con ese cuerpo lo mínimo que podía hacer era lucirlo y permitir a la gente a su alrededor fantasear con él.

Aunque tenía que admitir, pensó mientras examinaba su reflejo, que estaba guapo. Sexy pero con gusto. El color rosa pálido de la seda la favorecía y hacía resaltar el dorado recién adquirido de su piel, cortesía del tratamiento autobronceador que había recibido después de todos los tratamientos a los que había sido sometido por indicaciones de Afrodita, procesos que le habían parecido un tanto invasivos. La sedosa caída de la tela hacía resaltar su impresionante figura mientras disimulaba de una forma milagrosa lo que el siempre había considerado un trasero demasiado respingón.

Un último vistazo al espejo para comprobar su aspecto y estaría listo para enfrentarse con Saga.

El corto paseo de esa tarde hasta la quinta no había servido de mucho a la hora de enfriar su irritación, pero la tensión había comenzado a desvanecerse en cuanto había puesto el pie dentro de la frescura proporcionada por el aire acondicionado de la casita. Los muebles de mimbre suntuosos pero cómodos del chalé, la inmensa cama de matrimonio con su mosquitera y lo que era más importante, la bellísima playa de arena blanca que tenía justo delante de la terraza, hizo maravillas con su enfado, ¿Para qué iba a perder el tiempo dándole vueltas al poco entusiasta recibimiento de Saga cuando tenía todo aquel lujo a su disposición?

Pero después de repasar todos los servicios que ofrecía el complejo, Camus no pudo evitar desear que la respuesta de Saga hubiera sido un poco más efusiva. Además de la variedad habitual de servicios que se ofrecían en el spa, Eliseos también ofrecía tratamientos solo para parejas en los que los amantes podían darse masajes uno a otro y envolverse en miel o darse saunas privadas o baños de vapor. Y el menú del servicio de habitaciones incluía un surtido de cestas con regalitos que iban desde condones a aceites para masajes de diferentes sabores, pasando por esposas y anillos para el pene.

Saga esposado a la cama y cubierto de aceite con sabor a coco. La sola idea envió una oleada de calor por la parte baja de su cintura.

Después de deshacer las maletas se puso el más modesto de sus nuevos bikinis y fue a darse un baño relajado en el mar, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había disfrutado de unas vacaciones de verdad? Era cierto que había visitado más complejos turísticos de cinco estrellas de los que podía contar, pero siempre estaba trabajando o tanteando a la competencia. No recordaba la última vez que había llegado a un sitio bonito y no había tenido nada mejor que hacer que ir a nadar o echarse una siesta bajo el cálido sol tropical.

Pero había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a la realidad, en forma de Saga. Esa noche se celebraba el cóctel de bienvenida en el restaurante de la playa del complejo. Saga tendría que estar allí, dado que era el anfitrión oficial.

Se le hizo un nudo en el vientre, una mezcla de anticipación y aprensión. Lo único que tenía que hacer era hablar con él a solas un par de minutos, explicarle que lo único que quería de él eran un par de semanas relajantes, nada más.

Camus utilizó el carrito de golf cortesía de la quinta para, salvar la corta distancia que la separaba del cóctel.

La fiesta ya estaba en pleno apogeo y le llevó un minuto encontrar a Saga entre la multitud de ochenta y tantos invitados que se arremolinaban junto a la barra u ocupaban varias mesas.

Camus no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio su atuendo. Todavía llevaba el conjunto que se había puesto para ir al muelle, un aspecto que encontraba su eco en la mayor parte de los invitados masculinos. Las mujeres, por el contrario, se habían puesto elegantes vestidos de playa y faldas de diseño y Camus se tomó un instante para dar gracias por haber elegido uno de los conjuntos más elegantes que se había traído.

Saga le lanzó una sonrisa rápida y le saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza pero no hizo movimiento alguno de acercarse a el. El dolor la punzó como un mosquito y se riñó por ponerse tan paranoico, como si lo necesitara solo a él. La vida de Saga quizá pareciera unas largas vacaciones pero, de hecho, estaba trabajando. No podía dejarlo todo para entretenerlo solo porque él hubiera decidido aparecer ante su puerta.

Camus se abrió camino entre la multitud para intentar acercarse a donde Saga se encontraba charlando con un grupo de buceadores que había llegado en el ferry pero lo detuvo una camarera para preguntarle lo que le apetecía beber.

—Tomaré un vino blanco… —La mujer la miró expectante. Vamos a ver, ¿acaso no había dejado atrás de una vez sus días de vino blanco?—. Tomaré un margarita de Patrón Silver con hielo —dijo.

Cuando la camarera se alejó, Camus tomo un pastelito de cangrejo de otro camarero que pasaba y buscó de nuevo a Saga con la mirada. Acababa de encontrarlo cuando oyó una voz conocida a su izquierda.

—¡Eh, Camus, por aquí! —Shaka y su grupo de amigos habían juntado varias mesitas y el grupo de buceadores se había sentado con ellos—. Ven a sentarte con nosotros.

Camus no sabía qué hacer. Lo cierto era que el grupo parecía estar pasándoselo bien pero el quería hablar con Saga. Quería asegurarse de que no había visto en realidad aquella mirada sorprendida y angustiada en sus ojos cuando se había bajado del ferry.

Shaka estaba muy ocupado moviendo a la gente y colocando otra silla entre el y un tipo alto, rubio y atractivo cuyo nombre Camus recordaba vagamente que era Asmita. Qué diablos. Saga estaba inmerso en su conversación con la pareja de Londres. Quizá fuera mejor esperar a que la multitud hubiera mermado un poco antes de intentar hablar con él.

Retomo la copa que le había traído la camarera y se sentó en la silla que le ofrecían.

—Camus, ya conoces a Sorrento, Asmita y Defteros —dijo Shaka señalando a sus tres amigas—. Y estos son Aiacos, Unity, Valentin y Aioros.

Camus estrechó con gesto cordial las manos de todos y observó que ninguno de ellos se mostraba muy sutil a la hora de mirarlo de arriba abajo. Tomó un sorbo de su copa y supo que la calidez que sentía no tenía nada que ver con el tequila. Llámame frívolo, pensó, pero era agradable verse admirado después de pasarse buena parte de su vida sintiéndose invisible.

El grupo se puso a charlar y Camus se enteró de que los chicos eran todos compañeros de la facultad de Empresariales de Harvard. Todos tenían treinta y tantos años y habían aprovechado bien el boom de internet de finales de los años noventa. Se reunían al menos una vez al año para disfrutar de los mejores rincones del mundo para practicar el submarinismo.

—Dime, Camus, ¿tú buceas? —preguntó Unity, que sus rizos rubios le caían de una forma encantadora sobre la frente y tenía unos ojos de color azul muy bonitos.

—Lo he hecho un par de veces pero la verdad es que no es lo mío. —Contó a toda prisa la historia de su última y desastrosa inmersión en Hawái casi dos años antes. Habían sido las primeras vacaciones (y las últimas) que había pasado con Milo. Este le había convencido para ir a bucear en aguas profundas a pesar de las protestas de Camus, que tendía a sufrir un ataque de pánico cuando el agua se oscurecía demasiado. Una vez en el agua la había rozado una foca y Camus, al pensar que era un tiburón, se había aterrorizado y se había agarrado a milo, al que le había quitado la boquilla por accidente. Al llegar al barco, su novio le había dicho que no volvería a bucear con el jamás si iba a comportarse como una niño pequeño. Después, él se había pasado el resto de las vacaciones buceando con la sexy monitora australiana.

—Dado que nunca he superado el miedo a las aguas profundas, era una buena excusa para limitarme a hacer esnórquel. —Hubo risitas y gestos de asentimiento entre algunos de los chicos.

Unity había fruncido el ceño.

—Pero eso no tiene ninguna gracia. Si no estabas cómodo a esa profundidad, ese tipo debería haberte llevado a hacer inmersiones más cortas hasta que adquirieras más confianza.

—La caballerosidad nunca fue el punto fuerte de Milo —dijo Camus mientras lamía la sal de la copa y daba otro sorbo.

—Razón de más para sentirte afortunado por haberte deshecho de ese imbécil —dijo Sorre al tiempo que levantaba su piña colada—. Por Camus y su recién adquirida y merecida libertad de tipo más estúpido del mundo.

Camus se echó a reír y levantó su copa. Lo cierto era que se sentía libre. Y era genial.

—Parece que lo están pasando muy bien.

Camus dio un respingo al oír aquella voz tan conocida tras el. Ladeó la cabeza hacía atrás para mirar a Saga, que examinaba al grupo con una sonrisa que parecía un poco tensa en las comisuras.

—Tienes un hotel fabuloso —se explayó Shaka—. Ya nos lo estamos pasando en grande.

Camus observó a Saga, que se iba moviendo alrededor de la mesa para ir saludándolos uno a uno. ¿Era el o estaba mirando de arriba abajo a todos los presentes salvo a el? Camus levantó la mano y se tiró del lóbulo de la oreja; de repente se sentía cohibido. Apenas cinco minutos antes se había sentido seguro de sí mismo y sexy pero en ese instante tenía la sensación de ser un adolescente torpe entre un grupo lleno de glamour.

Defteros, un doble de Orlando Blum de ojos incitantes y una sinuosa melena de color rubio oscuro, acaparaba la atención de Saga. Los maravillosos ojos de color azul cielo del gerente se habían clavado en el con un brillo alegre y lucía el destello de sus dientes blancos al reírse de algo que había dicho el amigo de Shaka.

Camus tomó otro trago de su copa y después le hizo una rápida seña a una camarera para que le llevara otra. Justo cuando ya no soportaba verlo seguir coqueteando con Defteros, Saga se dirigió hacia el, le tomo una mano y se la llevó a los labios. Incluso ese pequeño contacto fue suficiente para enviar una oleada de calor por su brazo. La boca de Saga se torció en una divertida media sonrisa.

—Y es un placer verte otra vez, Cam. Me alegro de ver que te estás recuperando de tu reciente fiasco. Estoy seguro de que tus nuevos amigos te ayudarán a olvidarlo todo. —Antes de que Camus pudiera responder, Saga se irguió y se disculpó—. Debería seguir saludando a mis invitados —dijo—. Pero espero que disfruten todos de la velada y del resto de su estancia.

Camus estuvo a punto de echar a correr tras él. ¿De qué iba todo aquello? Saga se había mostrado de lo más cordial y aquel beso en la mano había sido suficiente —por embarazoso que fuese— para que se mojara las boxers. ¿Pero a qué se refería con «sus nuevos amigos»? ¿Era una manera de quitárselo de encima para no tener que entretenerlo?

Apenas oyó la conversación de esos nuevos amigos, que iba aumentando de volumen a medida que se acumulaban las copas vacías. A Camus le costó mucho seguirla, consumido como estaba por el frío comportamiento de Saga. Se había convencido de que Dita tenía razón, que si aparecía allí y le ofrecía sexo sin compromisos, no habría forma humana de que Saga lo rechazase. Pero al parecer eso era lo que iba a hacer. ¿Es que no se lo habían pasado en grande juntos? ¿Tan mal lo había hecho, tan inepto había sido, que a Saga le repugnaba la idea de acostarse con el otra vez?

Camus intentó no perder el control de sus emociones, intentó ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de Saga. Que él supiera, Camus había recorrido más de cuatro mil quinientos kilómetros para verlo después de haber pasado solo una noche con él. Para ser justos, aquello era una especie de acoso. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar sus intenciones claras como el agua. En cuanto él tuviera un momento libre, Camus se le plantaría delante y le diría que quería reavivar la llama de su vieja amistad, pero con unos cuantos beneficios añadidos. Nada más. Entonces él ya no tendría razones para preocuparse por si había expectativas poco realistas por parte de Camus.

—¿Sigue enfadado contigo?

—¿Qué? —Camus vio la expresión preocupada de los ojos azules de Shaka. Ay, Dios, ¿había averiguado de alguna forma lo de su noche con Saga?

—¿Por dejar plantado a su hermano? —le aclaró Shaka.

—Ah, ya. Creo que todo este asunto no ha sido muy fácil para él, eso es todo —dijo Camus—. Hablando de bodas, dime lo que has planeado para la tuya. —Shaka aprovechó con avidez el cambio de tema. Como todos los novios, describió con entusiasmo cada detalle de sus inminentes nupcias, hasta el número de cristales que iban a adornar sus argollas de boda.

Camua lanzó los «ohs» y «ahs» correspondientes sin dejar de vigilar ni un momento a Saga, a la espera de que se tomara un respiro. Se ventiló la copa con un último trago y al levantarse notó que le temblaban un poco las piernas. Para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a tomar, dos copas sin comer nada más que un pastelito de cangrejo podían tumbarlo. Tomó nota mentalmente de hacerle una visita a la bandeja de los quesos y las galletas saladas después de hablar con Saga.

Saga estaba junto a una de las barras, apoyado en un codo con aire despreocupado mientras se tomaba su copa. Camus levantó la mano para saludarlo y la mirada de Saga vaciló así que él joven supo que le había visto. Pero al parecer no podía deshacerse de la conversación que estaba sosteniendo con una modelo que a Camus le sonaba mucho. La modelo y su novio, una estrella del rock, estaban entre los huéspedes que ya llevaban varios días en el complejo y daba la sensación de que Saga y ella ya eran muy buenos amigos.

Camus cobró ánimos y continuó acercándose mientras intentaba hacer caso omiso de la incómoda sensación que tenía en las tripas y de la tensión que sentía en la garganta. Jamás se había considerado celoso, ni siquiera cuando Milo le había dado razones más que de sobra para serlo. Pero si aquella mujer se volvía a pasar la mano por el pelo y lanzaba otra risita estúpida, Camus iba a arrancarle de raíz todas y cada una de aquellas mechas perfectas.

Se abrió camino entre la multitud hasta que se encontró junto a Saga, que le sonrió pero no hizo nada para dar por finalizada su conversación con la modelo. Al fin, Camus pidió otro margarita, para que pareciera que tenía una razón para estar en la barra.

—Oh, ahí está Sisifus —dijo por fin Sasha, o Shaina, o como se llamara—. Será mejor que le corte la retirada antes que decida ir a darse un baño en bolas.

—Saga —Camus lo tomo por el brazo antes de que él pudiera encontrar otra razón para escapar—, necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿Hay algún problema con tu alojamiento? —preguntó Saga, que sabía de sobra que no se trataba de eso.

—No, el problema es que tengo la impresión de que no me quieres aquí.

Saga contuvo el impulso de echarse a reír. ¿Que no lo quería allí? Joder, sí que lo quería allí. Quería sentarlo en la barra y de un tirón bajarle los pantalones hasta las rodillas para ver de qué color llevaba las boxers. Después quería quitarle esos boxers con los dientes y pasar más o menos una hora averiguando si el pene le sabía tan bien como recordaba. Después quería llevárselo a su quinta y mantenerlo allí, desnudo la semana entera. Follárselo por todos los lados posibles con la vana esperanza de que quizá así se le quitara la obsesión de una vez, ya que era obvio que una noche no había sido suficiente.

Pero tenía que seguir atendiendo la fiesta y mezclándose con los invitados. Y cuando terminara con eso, tenía que volver a su despacho y seguir trabajando en esa estúpida boda que iban a celebrar en dos semanas, la boda que en un principio había parecido una gran idea pero que en ese momento amenazaba con volverlo chiflado por completo.

Mierda, sí, lo quería allí. Demasiado. Y ese era justo el problema. Así que en lugar de permitir que lo distrajeran Camus y sus más que notables encantos, estaba más que decidido a mantener las distancias. Si el quería huir al paraíso durante una semana, estupendo, pero él tenía dos semanas cargadas de trabajo y no podía enredarse en los jueguecitos de Camus para plantarle cara a papaíto.

—Pues claro que te quiero aquí. Quiero que todos mis huéspedes se sientan bienvenidos.

Los ojos del joven se estrecharon de forma casi imperceptible cuando lamió la sal del borde de la copa de margarita. Saga tragó saliva con cierta dificultad; ojalá pudiera perseguir aquella dulce lengüecita con la suya y metérsela en la boca.

—Sé que ha sido una sorpresa —dijo Camus—. Pero con todo lo que está pasando, necesitaba huir a algún lugar tranquilo, algún sitio donde pudiera pasar desapercibido, ¿sabes? —El joven dejó la copa en la barra y dio un paso hacia él. El aroma fresco y piel cálida estuvo a punto de hacer caer a Saga de rodillas, pero consiguió seguir de pie y no perder la compostura.

Camus posó la mano en su brazo, y la palma fresca del joven, quemó la piel de Saga.

—Y esperaba… pasar algún tiempo contigo. —Joder, aquel hombre no podía ponerle las cosas fáciles, ¿verdad?

Aunque hacerlo estuvo a punto de acabar con él, Saga le quitó la mano.

—Ojalá pudiera darte lo que quieres pero no creo que pueda.

La confusión arrugó las cejas de Camus.

—No sé qué crees que quiero pero lo cierto es que solo esperaba reavivar la llama de nuestra amistad —el joven le dedicó una sonrisa picara—, con unos cuantos beneficios añadidos.

Justo lo que él había pensado. Saga no habría creído que el tema fuera para tanto pero, por alguna razón, al oírle decirlo en voz alta se volvió a cabrear otra vez.

—¿Amistad? Camus, no te había visto en cinco años y apareces en mi habitación en tu noche de bodas para echar un polvo y poder vengarte de otro. —Aquellas palabras salpicadas de veneno le brotaron de la boca antes de que su cerebro pudiera activar la función de edición—. No sé si eso nos hace muy buenos amigos.

Sorpresa, dolor y al fin una humillación vil tiñó la cara de Camus. Saga sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Joder.

Había herido a aquel hombre. Quizá hubiera querido utilizarlo para vengarse un poco de Milo y su padre, pero Camus seguía siendo el misma chico dulce y sano que conjuraba en él toda una hueste de instintos protectores. Verlo herido lo hizo sentirse como una mierda, y saber que había sido él el que lo había herido lo hizo sentirse más mierda todavía.

—Perdona. —Saga estiró la mano pero el ya se estaba alejando.

—Gracias por dejar claros tus sentimientos —dijo Camus y había que decir en su favor que la voz solo le tembló un poco—. Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar algo que me mantenga ocupado, muchas gracias. —Se alejó como un rayo del lado de Saga y se abrió camino a toda prisa entre la multitud. Saga intentó ir tras el pero no tardaron en abordarlo sus invitados y se vio obligado a intercambiar saludos corteses y hablar de cosas sin importancia.

Cuando se detuvo a pedir otra copa, entabló sin muchas ganas una conversación con un magnate de la informática de Silicon Valley. No le interesaba demasiado el modo en el que la siguiente generación de programas iba a revolucionar las bases de datos corporativas pero Saga había tenido cuatro años para perfeccionar la sonrisa de interés perfecta para esos casos.

Su mirada no dejaba de posarse en Camus, que había regresado con su grupo de solteros y buceadores y reía y charlaba como si no tuviera una sola preocupación en el mundo. Saga siempre había admirado su habilidad para recuperar la compostura de inmediato cuando algo le alteraba.

Y desde luego él lo había alterado. Odiaba lo duro que había sido con el pero no podía evitar pensar que quizá fuera lo mejor. Si Camus pensaba que era un absoluto estúpido, cumpliría su parte y no intentaría acercarse a él.

Además, lo que le había dicho era verdad. Sí, en otro tiempo habían sido amigos pero no habían seguido en contacto y no habían vuelto a hablar hasta un día antes de su boda con su hermanastro. Dejando aparte su reciente comportamiento, era obvio que Camus estaba contento en su nido seguro y protegido. Un mundo en el que siempre hacía lo que se esperaba de el, en el que nunca se cuestionaba a mamá y papá y a cambio, siempre habría alguien para cuidar de el.

Saga asintió a algo que dijo el director general de la tal empresa informática pero su atención se había centrado por completo en Camus. Este se reía de algo que decía el tal Unity y le ponía la mano en el brazo con gesto coqueto.

Aunque el cerebro de Saga insistía en que guardara las distancias, eso no impidió que un nudo de celos se le enroscara en el estómago. Apenas pudo contener el impulso primitivo de acercarse al grupo, darle un puñetazo a Unity en la cara y llevarse a Camus a su guarida, como un hombre de las cavernas.

En lugar de eso se tomo el resto de la copa y se masajeó el cuello. El dolor de cabeza había vuelto a colarse por la base del cráneo y tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para mantener la sonrisa.

Era una de las cosas que peor llevaba del trabajo. La mayor parte del tiempo su trabajo le encantaba. Era por naturaleza una criatura muy sociable, la clase de tipo que hacía amigos en todas partes y siempre estaba dispuesto a ir de juerga. Levantar el complejo turístico de la nada había sido un sueño hecho realidad y él estaba hecho para el papel de anfitrión deslumbrante. Conocer gente nueva, sentir el sincero placer que exudaban cuando él les ofrecía un entorno lujoso y único que hasta los más mimados de los fabulosamente ricos eran capaces de apreciar, le proporcionaba más satisfacciones que todo lo demás junto.

Y saber que lo había hecho todo solo, sin ayuda alguna de su padre o del dinero de su padre… bueno, eso no era más que la enorme cereza que adornaba el pastel.

Pero a veces, como en ese momento, pensaba que ojalá pudiera darse un respiro. No solo del trabajo en sí, que se había triplicado en el último año con la creciente popularidad del complejo, sino también de la carga social que tenía que soportar como propietario y gerente de Eliseos.

Claro que el único culpable era él. Desde el momento en que se había inaugurado Eliseos, Saga había llenado la lista de invitados con sus amigos y conocidos, todos ellos personas jóvenes y ridículamente ricas como él. Eliseos había adoptado de inmediato el ambiente de un club de amigos y la carga de que todo el mundo se sintiera como un miembro preferente recaía en Saga, incluso cuando la lista fue creciendo hasta incluir menos amigos y más desconocidos. El resultado, que formaba parte del gran atractivo de Eliseos, era que los huéspedes se sentían como si estuvieran en una inmensa fiesta en la casa caribeña de un amigo y Saga fuese el anfitrión del siglo.

Pero esa noche al anfitrión solo le apetecía dejarse caer en una hamaca de su terraza, abrir una cerveza y quizá leer un libro. O quizá solo quedarse mirando el mar de color turquesa hasta que le entrase sueño.

O, mejor que todo eso, llevarse a Camus a su quinta y hacerle el amor hasta caer agotado.

Pero en lugar de todo eso entabló una nueva conversación con un miembro secundario de la realeza británica mientras observaba a Camus, que se había acercado a la barandilla que se asomaba a la playa con Unity cogiéndolo del brazo con aire casual.

Lord Lo-que-fuera se alejó al fin en busca de su novia y Saga se apoyó en la barra y le pidió al barman una botella de Caribe Lager y dos Tylenoles.

—No deberías tomarte eso con alcohol, ¿sabes? —le dijo Radamanthys cuando tragó las pastillas con un sorbo de cerveza—. No es bueno para el hígado.

—Ahora mismo el dolor de cabeza tiene prioridad absoluta, el hígado va a tener que apañárselas. —Saga tomó otro largo trago de cerveza.

—Tan mal estás, ¿eh? —Rada lo observó con aire especulativo.

—Solo estoy demasiado cansado. —Bostezó y se masajeó el cuello para recalcarlo.

—Ya. —Rada miró tras él, a la izquierda de Saga, hacia la barandilla. Una sonrisa astuta cruzó sus labios carnosos—. ¿Por qué no te tiras a la piscina?

Saga no se molestó en fingir que no sabía de qué estaba hablando Rada.

—Para empezar, está casado con mi hermano…

—Pero ha pedido la anulación —lo interrumpió Rada.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me lo dijo Shaka. —La cabeza lacia y castaña de Rada señaló con un gesto al grupo de las solteros—. Pasé un rato con ellos esta tarde, en la piscina.

—Incluso aunque haya pedido la anulación —dijo Saga sin hacer caso de la pequeña punzada de emoción y alivio que lo atravesó entero—, eso no cambia nada. Camus no es la clase de hombre con el que pueda acostarme y dejarlo sin más.

—¿Y si a el no le importa? ¿Y si solo le apetece una pequeña aventura sin complicaciones que le ayude a superarlo todo?

Saga no se molestó en explicarle que el problema no era Camus.

—Confía en mí, Rada. Esto solo puede terminar mal, para los dos.

—¿Crees que antes no terminaba mal nunca?

Saga sintió que empezaba a perder los estribos.

—Así de mal no. —Por lo menos para mí.

—Solo porque seas sincero e intentes mantener las cosas en un plano casual no significa que algunas personas no salgan heridas. La diferencia es que antes nunca te importó.

Quizá esa era la forma que tenía el universo de vengarse de él. Después de todas sus aventuras sin sentido, de todas las mujeres y hombres que se habían ido con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios, el único hombre que deseaba más que nada en el mundo aparecía y lo único que quería era una aventura sin compromiso. Y su primo le estaba dando todas las razones que había para que aceptara el ofrecimiento de Camus.

Saga no contestó y después de un minuto Rada continuó:

—Mira, los hombres toman sus propias decisiones, buenas, malas y si te dicen que lo único que quieren también es algo sin compromiso, no es responsabilidad tuya buscar intenciones ocultas. Algunos estarán diciendo la verdad, otros no, pero no eres tú el que tiene que protegerlos de sí mismos.

—Camus no es como los otros hombres —dijo Saga—. No tiene tanta experiencia como los demás.

—¿Y qué? Tú tampoco la tenías en tus tiempos.

Dios, para una vez en su vida que estaba intentando hacer las cosas bien —aunque fuera por motivos egoístas— y lo único que conseguía era un dolor de cabeza.

—De todos modos, quizá hayas perdido tu oportunidad —dijo su primo mientras señalaba con un gesto el otro lado de la sala—. Creo que hay otra persona dispuesta a entretenerlo.

Saga se giró justo a tiempo de ver a Unity, con el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Camus, seguir a sus amigos y al grupo de solteros al patio que daba al restaurante.


End file.
